Auf der Suche
by lilyhime
Summary: Ein Mädchen, das mitten in der Wildnis aufwacht und prompt in die Hände von Sklavenhändler fällt. Teasersatz: „Wie heißt du, Mädchen?“, wurde sie von dem Mann gefragt. „Ich heiße...“, fing sie an, verstummte jedoch sogleich wieder. Wie hieß sie?
1. Prolog

Keine der Personen und Orte aus Herr der Ringe gehört mir, sondern J.R.R.Tolkien. Dies gilt für die ganze Geschichte. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

**Auf der Suche**

Prolog

Sie fiel. Ein Strudel zog sie mit sich. Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete sie auf den Aufprall. Nichts konnte sie vor dem Fall schützen. Ihre Hände griffen in die Leere. Nur Leere und dann umhüllte sie völlige Dunkelheit...

Drei dunkle Gestalten ritten durch die Nacht.

„Wann rasten wir, Susto?", fragte einer.

Der Gefragte mit dem Namen Susto antwortete nur mit einem mürrischen „Bald".

Er war sichtlich schlechter Laune. Vor einigen Tagen hatte ihnen ein Bote berichtet, dass der König Elessar von Gondor die Absicht hegte, Spione in ihren Reihen zu senden, um dem Sklavenhandel ein für alle mal ein Ende zu setzen.

Das hieß nun, dass sie noch vorsichtiger sein mussten. Einzig bei den Gedanken daran, zog Susto eine Grimasse.

Und gerade jetzt wurden sie wieder nach Minas Tirith beordert, wo ein Händler einen gewinnbringenden Auftrag für sie hatte.

Susto spürte, wie sein Pferd langsam aber sicher anfing zu lahmen. Sie ritten schon seit einiger Zeit pausenlos, um diesen Auftrag zu bekommen.

Ihr letzter Auftrag ging schlecht aus. Die Gefangene konnten entfliehen. Sie wurden fast geschnappt und hatten natürlich keinen Lohn für ihre Bemühungen erhalten. Deshalb litten sie zur Zeit an Geldmangel.

Seufzend beschloss er eine Rast für die Nacht anzuordnen. Seine Kollegen waren sichtlich erleichtert. Kein Wunder, dass der letzte Auftrag gescheitert war, bei solchen Kumpanen, die nichts anderes konnten, als sich hemmungslos zu betrinken und den Barmädchen schöne Augen zu machen.

In der Nähe eines Flusses fanden sie einen guten Rastplatz und stiegen von ihren Pferden herab. Ihre Pferden banden sie an ein robust aussehenden Baum. Sie setzten sich hin und aßen schweigend ihre Vorräte. Einen Feuer konnten sie unglücklicherweise nicht riskieren.

Susto übernahm freiwillig die erste Wache. Während die anderen schliefen, beobachtete er die Umgebung um sich. Es war recht still. Nur manchmal hörte er einen Vogelschrei. Nach einiger Zeit spürte er eine bleierne Müdigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Er versuchte sie abzuschütteln und stand auf. Zuerst wollte er sich nur die Beine vertreten, doch dann sah er unweit vom Lager das Wasser im Mondlicht schimmern und beschloss einen Bad zu nehmen. Das kühle Wasser wird bestimmt seine Sinne auffrischen.

Nach dem Bad fühlte er sich viel wacher. Als er wieder zum Lager zurückkehren wollte, wehte der Wind die Wolken fort, die den Mond für kurze Zeit bedeckten und das Mondlicht schien durch die Bäume. Susto sah am Ufer des Flusses eine Gestalt liegen, die er nicht bemerkt hatte. Vorsichtig schlich er sich näher an der Gestalt. Er hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

Es war ein Mädchen, eigentlich schon eine junge Frau. Ihre Ohren waren rund. Demnach war sie ein Mensch. Doch dies war nicht der Grund, weshalb er den Atem anhielt. Die Frau, die da lag, war für Susto die Schönheit im Person. Ihr langen, schwarzen Haare glänzten im Mondlicht und umrandete ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Sie trug ein einfaches, weißes Sommerkleid, das für seinen Geschmack sehr gewagt war. Das Kleid hatte dünne Trägern und ging ihr bis zu den Knien. Ihre Arme und Schultern waren völlig unbedeckt.

Er wusste gut genug, dass sich kaum eine normale Frau in einem solchen Aufzug und ohne Waffen in die Wildnis trauen würde. Andererseits war sie anscheinend auch nicht auf der Flucht vor irgendetwas. Sie schien unverletzt und sah recht gepflegt aus.

In diesem Augenblick hatten seine Augen einen seltsamen Glanz angenommen. Gier war daraus zu lesen. Pure Geldgier.

Wenn er sie an einem Sklavenhändler verkaufte, wäre er reich, steinreich, für dass ihre Schönheit ihm einen guten Preis einbringen wird.

Er beschloss das Mädchen zuerst zur Lager zu bringen und ihre Hände zu fesseln, für den Fall, dass sie beschloss zu fliehen.


	2. Wer bin ich?

gwiwileth: Danke für das Review. In diesem Kapitel hast du die Antwort.

I.Wer bin ich?

Stimmen. Sie hörte Stimmen um sich. Was ist passiert?

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie musste blinzeln. Das Sonnenlicht strahlte ihr ins Gesicht.

Instinktiv versuchte sie aufzustehen. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie ließ sich wieder zurückfallen. Ihre Hände. Sie waren gefesselt.

Die Stimmen verstummten.

Ein Schatten fiel auf sie und verdeckte das Sonnenlicht.

„Schön, dass du aufgewacht bist, Kleines. Wir haben noch einen langen Ritt vor uns", sagte die Gestalt.

Sie versuchte das Gesicht des Mannes zu erkennen. Doch das Sonnenlicht, das in ihre Richtung schien, verhinderte dies. Sie konnte nur seine verschwommenen Umrisse erkennen. Wer war er?

Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf und versuchte etwas Vertrauliches an der Umgebung zu erkennen, scheiterte aber kläglich. Um sie herum sah sie nur Bäume. Wo war sie?

Eine barsche Stimme unterbrach ihre Gedanken. „Keine Zeit für Unterhaltungen. Wir wollen jetzt los. Was ist los, Susto? Gestern hattest du es noch so eilig nach Minas Tirith zu kommen."

Wo war Minas Tirith? Sie kannte einen solchen Ort nicht.

Der Mann, der neben ihr stand, Susto, schnaubte nur wütend. „Seit wann erteilst du Befehle? Außerdem gibt es jetzt nun keinen Grund zur Hektik. Meine Geldsorgen haben sich verflüchtigt." Bei seinem letzten Satz starrte er sie unverwandt an.

Sie spürte seinen Augen auf sich und es gab ihr ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Dieser Mann hatte eine unheimliche Aura um sich.

Er zog sie an ihren Oberam auf die Beine. Sie musste einen Schmerzenslaut unterdrücken, denn die Handfesseln waren raue Seile und rieben an ihre Haut. Einmal auf die Füße, zog er sie unbarmherzig weiter bis zu den Pferden.

Bei den Pferden standen zwei andere Männer. Sie sahen ungepflegt und rau aus.

Wie Banditen, dachte sie.

Susto hievte sie auf einen der drei Pferde und schwang sich hinter ihr auf den Sattel. Mit der einen Hand hielt er die Zügel. Der andere Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille.

„Damit du mir nicht entkommst, mein Goldstück", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und sie zitterte etwas. Ihr war kalt vor Angst. Diese Menschen sahen überhaupt nicht freundlich aus und ihr Mangel an Wissen über sie und ihr Aufenthaltsort trug nicht gerade zu ihrer Erleichterung bei.

Nachdem er sich versichert hat, dass seine Kameraden auch bereit waren, ritten sie los.

Sie konnte nicht auf die Umgebung achten. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Sustos Hand, die ihre Seite entlang strich zu ignorieren.

Nur zu gut wusste sie um ihre hoffnungslose Lage und Proteste würden ihre Situation nur verschlechtern.

Mit der Zeit bemerkte sie, besserte sich die Laune der Banditen.

„Wie heißt du, Mädchen?", wurde sie von dem Mann, der neben ihnen herritt gefragt. Er schien der Heiterste der Drei zu sein.

„Ich heiße...", fing sie an, verstummte jedoch sogleich wieder.

Wie hieß sie? Sie überlegte angestrengt. Sie musste doch ihren eigenen Namen wissen, oder? So schwer war die Frage doch nicht.

Der Mann schaute sie seltsam an, als sie noch nicht antwortete.

Plötzlich realisierte sie, dass sie es nicht weiß. Wer war sie?

„Wer bin ich?", flüsterte sie zu sich selber. Die Verzweifelung drohte sie zu überschwemmen. Sie hatte keine Erinnerungen an ihr Leben. Sie wusste nicht einmal ihren eigenen Namen.

Sie senkte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Stille. Keiner wusste, was sie dazu sagen sollten.

„Ihr könnt euch an gar nichts erinnern?", wollte sich Susto plötzlich versichern.

Als Antwort kam ein leises „Ja".

„Dann weiß du gar nicht mehr, dass dein Vater dich an uns verkauft hat als Sklavin, weil er das Geld brauchte, um deine Mutter von ihrer schweren Krankheit zu heilen?"

Sie war erschrocken über diese Information, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

Sie waren also Sklavenhändler und ihr Vater hatte sie an sie verkauft. Sie fröstelte. Ihr Leben für das ihrer Mutter. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn sie es nicht gewusst hätte.

„Was wollt ihr nun mit mir machen?"

Die Antwort folgte sogleich.

„Wir werden dich an einen anderen Händler verkaufen. Was sonst?"

„Schade eigentlich, dass du dich an gar nichts erinnern kannst. Dein Vater hat uns nicht mal deinen Namen genannt", meldete sich der Dritte zu Wort.


	3. Von Lügen, Drohungen und Rachepläne

gwiwileth: Danke für das Review. Ob sie lügen? Mhm. Du wirst es bald erfahren.

II.Von Lügen, Drohungen und Rachepläne

Susto schätzte sich glücklich ein Geschenk des Himmels zu bekommen. Was sonst mochte dieses hilflose Mädchen ohne Gedächtnis sein? Nur allzu gut, dass sie hilflos war. Er war gerne derjenige, der Befehle erteilt.

Zwei Tage waren vergangen, seit er ihr seinen Einfall erzählte und sie schöpfte noch keinen Verdacht.

Ganz im Gegenteil, sie kaufte ihm diese Geschichte anscheinen völlig ab und stellte ab und zu ein paar Fragen über ihre Eltern wie „Wo wohnen sie?". Einzelheiten verlangte sie nicht von ihm zu wissen. Wie denn auch, wenn er nur ein fliegender Händler war, der rein zufällig in Esgaroth Halt machte und gebeten wurde sich der jungen Frau anzunehmen?

Einige Fragen aber warfen ihn aus der Bahn. Er hatte davor noch nicht realisiert, dass die Kleine einen totalen Gedächtnisverlust erlitt.

Sie konnte sich weder an ihre eigene Vergangenheit noch an irgendeinen Platz in Mittelerde erinnern.

Außerdem schien sie gar nicht zu merken, dass ihre eigene Kleidung sehr unangemessen war.

Nun, Susto war der Letzte, der sich darüber beschweren würde.

Susto drehte den Kopf nach rechts und sah das Mädchen vor Laethor auf dem Pferd sitzen. Laethor war erst vor kurzem zu ihnen gestoßen und war Sustos rauen Methoden Gefangenen gegenüber recht abgeneigt. Der junge Mann hatte noch eine Lebendigkeit und Gerechtigkeitssinn, der Susto nicht gefallen wollte.

Laethor hatte verlangt, dass sie dem Mädchen die Fesseln abnahmen und sie entscheiden ließen, bei wem auf dem Pferd sie sitzen wollte.

Susto hatte nur widerwillig zugestimmt. Der neue Ankömmling hielt die gute Stimmung in der Gruppe aufrecht, nach dem fatalen Scheitern ihres letzten Auftrags mit dem Tod eines der ihrigen. Danach hatten sie nun eine heitere Stimmung bitter nötig und Susto konnte sich nun kaum leisten einen Streit über eine solch banale Sache vom Zaun zu brechen.

Vor seiner Zustimmung hatte er allerdings die Gefangene versprechen lassen keinen Fluchtverzug zu machen.

„Wenn du flüchtest oder einer unserer Befehle nicht befolgst, werden wir uns an deinen Eltern rächen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du, auch wenn du sie vielleicht hasst für das, was dein Vater getan hat, sie nicht tot sehen möchtest", hatte er sie gedroht und dabei mit seinem Dolch gespielt. Das Mädchen war augenblicklich blass geworden und konnte nur stumm nicken.

In letzter Zeit kümmerte sich Laethor beinah väterlich um die junge Frau. Er hatte ihr sogar einen Namen gegeben. _Silivren_. Ein elbischer Name, das glänzend weiß bedeutet und sich wohl auf das weiße Kleid des Mädchen bezog.

Auf seine Frage hin, warum er ihr einen elbischen Namen gegeben hatte, überzog ein rötlicher Schimmer Laethors Wangen und Laethor hatte etwas von der Schönheit einer Elbin gemurmelt.

Susto war nicht blind. Er hatte Angst, Laethor könnte in seiner Vernarrtheit dem Mädchen die Wahrheit über ihre Identität erzählen und ihr die Freiheit schenken. Ersteres konnte er kaum verhindern, jedoch letzteres. Susto übernahm freiwillig die Nachtwachen von Laethor und war aufgrund des fehlenden Schlafes zunehmend schlechter Laune.

Er machte wohlweißlich Laethor dafür verantwortlich. Irgendwie musste er sich rächen und die beiden auseinanderreißen und in seinem Kopf formte sich einen seiner Meinung nach genialen Plan.

„Heute nacht wird es wahrscheinlich kühler", meldete sich Laethor zu Wort. „Wir sollten uns irgendwo einen Unterschlupf suchen."

Glücklicherweise mussten sie nicht lange suchen. Ganz in der Nähe fanden sie eine kleine Höhle, in der sie die Nacht verbringen konnten.

Laethor sollte bei den Pferden bleiben, während die beiden anderen planten Feuerholz suchen zu gehen.

Susto schaute kurz sein Kamerad an, der ihm mit einem Nicken seine Unterstützung versicherte und anfing Laethor abzulenken.

Susto passte auf, dass Laethor abgelenkt war und zog das Mädchen mit einem festen Griff mit sich.

„Was..?", fing sie an, doch Susto hielt ihr den Mund zu und verschwand mit ihr hinter den Bäumen.

Als sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite waren, ließ er sie los.

„Jetzt solltest du alle meine Befehle befolgen, wenn du meine Mahnung vor ein paar Tagen noch nicht vergessen hast."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich zuerst vor Schock, doch dann nickte sie.

„Folge mir", befahl er.

Er führte sie zu einem See, den er vorhin entdeckt hatte, als sie nach einen Unterschlupf gesucht hatten.

Zuerst betrachtete er das grüne Wasser scheinbar auf der Suche nach etwas, dann drehte er sich zu ihr um. Das Mädchen stand unschlüssig da, unsicher darüber, was sie tun sollte. Sobald sie seine Augen auf sich spürte, senkte sich ihr Kopf und starrte das Grass unter ihren Füßen an.

Susto betrachtete sie eingehend. Er hatte sie schon immer schön und begehrenswert gefunden. Jetzt wo sie alleine waren, konnte er seine Fantasie freien Lauf lassen. Über ihre Unschuld, nichts davon zu ahnen, was er von ihr wollte, musste er innerlich auflachen. Und doch erregte es ihn umso mehr. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, als er auf sie zuschritt.

Instinktiv ging sie einige Schritte rückwärts. Susto musste auflachen. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm.

Er folgte ihr bis sie nicht mehr weiter zurückgehen konnte, weil sie mit den Rücken an ein Baum stieß. Sie sah nun aus wie ein kleines verängstigtes Häschen in der Falle.

Mit wenig Mühe nahm er sie zwischen sich und dem Baum gefangen. Er spürte ihr Zittern, achtete aber nicht weiter darauf, hob mit der einen Hand ihr Kinn hoch und presste seine Lippen brutal gegen ihre. Seine andere Hand strich stetig über ihre Arme und Schultern und genoss das Gefühl weicher Haut unter seinen Finger.

Plötzlich traf ihn eine Faust am Kopf und um ihn herum wurde es dunkel.


	4. Wenn Engel weinen

gwiwileth: Danke für das Review. Sorry, dass ich beim letzten Kapitel einen Fehler gemacht habe. (Ich habe es tatsächlich zweimal geschrieben...) Das Kapitel hier ist schon jetzt hier als eine kleine Entschädigung.

III.Wenn Engel weinen

Tränen... Tränen liefen ihre Wange hinunter. Sie weinte.

Silivren spürte, wie Susto von jemandem zur Seite gestoßen wurde, doch sie fühlte Nichts über ihre Rettung.

Keine Dankbarkeit oder Erleichterung...Nichts... Nur Leere.

Durch ihre tränenverschleierten Augen konnte sie vage zwei Umrisse erkennen, dann versagten ihr ihre Beine den Dienst.

Starke Arme fingen sie auf. Das Letzte, was sie sah, war ein paar warme, haselnussbraune Augen, bevor sie die Gnade der Bewusstlosigkeit empfing.

Laethor fühlte unglaubliche Wut gegen Susto in sich aufsteigen, als er Silivrens Tränen sah. Wie konnte jener es wagen sich an Silivren zu vergreifen? Laethor trug sie vorsichtig auf seinen Armen. Sie schien eingeschlafen zu sein, doch ihre Tränen, die sie auch im Schlaf vergoss, wollten nicht aufhören zu fließen. Er wandte den Blick ab. Der Anblick ihrer Tränen schmerzte ihm. Laethor fühlte sich für sie verantwortlich. Hätte er es nicht verhindern müssen, dass Susto sie aus seiner Sichtweite zog?

„Es wird bald regnen. Wir sollten zurück in die Höhle gehen." Tatsächlich zogen sich graue Wolken am Himmel zusammen. Aphron mit dem bewusstlosen Susto auf den Schultern schaute ihn noch kurz an, bevor dieser in die Richtung der Höhle ging

Laethor war überaus froh, dass Aphrons Loyalität käuflich war. Er musste ihm seinen Anteil an dem Verkauf Silivrens versprechen für seinen Beistand Susto während der Rest der Reise von Silivren fernzuhalten.

Kurz nachdem sie in der Höhle angekommen waren, fing es an in Strömen zu regnen.

Laethor betrachtete dies mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Eigentlich war die Zeit der Regenschauer längst vorbei und solche Regenstürme waren rar und normalerweise vorzeitig voraussehbar.

Eine kleine Windböe fand seinen Weg in die Höhle. Ein Rauschen erklang.

Laethor hatte das Gefühl, dass der Wind ihm etwas mitzuteilen versuchte. Er lauschte gespannt.

‚..._o_..._te_..._ay_..._ye_..._loi_..._da_..._k_..._pu_..._ou_..._siv_..._o_..._ou_..._pa_..._vos_..._suv_..._au_..._toi_..._s_..._ da_..._k_..._pu_..._eiv_...'

Erschrocken blickte Laethor um sich, konnte aber nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen. Aphron bedachte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick. Laethor blinzelte verwirrt. Hatte ihm sein Verstand ein Streich gespielt? Er versuchte sich an den Wortlaut zu erinnern, scheiterte aber kläglich. Irgendetwas hatte seltsam vertraut geklungen, nur was?

Der Himmel war sturmgrau, die Bäume hatten ihr Kleid verloren, nichts Fröhliches war an diesem Ort. Der Wind wehte die gefallenen Blätter in der Luft. Sie waren vom Winde verweht, wie Andrew... Grabsteine zierten den laubbedeckten Boden. Wie konnten diese Steine die Kälte dieses Ortes ertragen? Vielleicht weil sie nicht fühlen konnten?

_Sie ging wie so oft in den letzten Jahren den Pfad entlang. Dieses Mal wird für einige Zeit das letzte Mal sein. _

_Am Ende der Reihen war ein unscheinbarer Grabstein. Andrews Grab. _

_Vor dem Grab kniete sie sich hin. Ihre Haare tanzten mit dem Wind. _

_Wie lange war er schon tot? Sekunden wurden zu Minuten, Minuten, Stunden, Stunden, Tage, Tage, Monate, Monate, Jahre, Zeit war ohne Bedeutung für sie gewesen, seit er tot war._

_Nur ein Wort dauerte in ihren Gedanken fort. Warum? Er war noch so jung gewesen, kaum 27. Sie waren so glücklich. Warum hatte ihr das Schicksal dieses Glück nicht gegönnt? Durch einen lächerlichen Autounfall hatte man ihn ihr entrissen. Zu früh. Viel zu früh._

_Tränen fielen von ihren Augen. Eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt nicht mehr weinen zu können. _

_Der Wind tobte. Ein Regensturm nahte. _

_Wie oft war sie hier gewesen? Sie wusste, sie war nur ein Schatten ihrer Selbst nach seinem Tod gewesen. Ihre Eltern... Sie hatten sich große Sorgen um sie gemacht. _

_Nein, sie wird nicht sterben. Sie konnte nicht sterben. Tod wäre für sie eine Erlösung._

_Das Schicksal hatte nicht die Güte ihr die Erlösung zu schenken. _

_Sie hatte Verantwortung zu tragen. Doch in ihrem jetzigen Zustand konnte sie es nicht tragen. _

_Regentropfen fielen vom Himmel und in kurzer Zeit hatte ein Regensturm diesen Ort umhüllt._

_Es machte ihr nichts aus. Nur Andrews Tod war wichtig._

_Es konnte nicht mehr so weitergehen. Ihre Eltern wussten es. Sie wusste es auch._

„_Es ist Zeit", erklang eine Stimme. _

_Sie blickte auf. Ihre Mutter stand da, mit einem traurigen und zugleich mitfühlenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. _

_Sie nickte. „Ja" Ihre Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern._

_Sie stand auf und sah den Grabstein noch einmal an. Sie wird ihn nicht vergessen. Niemals._

_Sie ging mit ihrer Mutter fort, weg aus dieser Stadt, diesem Land..._

_Sie schaute nicht zurück. Irgendwann wird sie wieder die Stärke haben ihn dort zu besuchen. Dessen war sie sich sicher._

Silivren fühlte sich seltsam leer, als sie erwachte. Eine Traurigkeit, deren Herkunft sie nicht kannte, schien sie zu zerfressen.

Das Mondlicht schimmerte auf sie herab. Nur ein kleines Lagerfeuer erhellte die Dunkelheit um sie.

Sie setzte sich auf. Die Decke, mit der man sie zugedeckt hatte, rutschte runter.

„Leg dich wieder hin", ertönte eine beruhigende Stimme.

Silivrens Augen suchten den Sprecher und blickten in warme, haselnussbraune Augen.

Sie gehörten Laethor. Silivren konnte sich noch an diese Augen erinnern. Sie hatte sie gesehen, bevor sie in den Reich der Träume versunken war.

„Es ist noch nicht hell und du wirst den Schlaf brauchen", setzte Laethor fort.

Silivren schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war nicht müde, nur traurig. Der Traum, den sie hatte, lag schwer wie ein Stein auf ihren Herzen.

Sie setzte sich zu Laethor und schaute sich um. Anscheinend war sie in der Höhle, den sie gefunden hatten. Aphron und Susto schliefen noch tief und fest.

Beim Anblick des Letzteren erinnerte Silivren sich an das Geschehen am See. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie nicht länger die Angst vor ihm. Er war ihr egal geworden.

Sie werden sie, sobald sie in Minas Tirith angekommen sind, verkaufen. Silivren war sich sicher, dass die anderen Sklavenhändler auch nicht viel anders als Susto sein werden. Sie wird nicht immer knapp entkommen können.

Seit wann konnte sie so klar denken? Wann hatte sie diese kalte Resolution gepackt? Silivren wusste es selber nicht. Sie fröstelte.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihrer Schulter.

„Er wird es nicht noch einmal wagen. Ich werde es zu verhindern wissen."

Silivren lächelte Laethor dankbar an. Er hatte ihr Frösteln falsch gedeutet. Er umarmte sie leicht, aus Angst sie zu erschrecken. Sie lehnte sich an ihn. Er schenkte ihr die Geborgenheit, die sie zurzeit brauchte und sie wusste, dass er es war, der sie gerettet hatte. Ihm konnte sie vertrauen. Solange er bei ihr war, wird es so schnell nicht wieder passieren. Doch seine Nähe konnte nicht diese tiefe Traurigkeit und kalte Resignation aus ihrem Herzen vertreiben.


	5. Demütigungen und ein Versprechen

gwiwileth: Danke für das Review. Ich habe nicht "alles" vorgeschrieben, nur ein paar Kapitel, die ich noch verbessere.

IV.Demütigungen und ein Versprechen

Zwei Tage nach jener Nacht erreichten die Gruppe die Stadt Minas Tirith.

Vor der Stadt hatte Laethor Silivren seinen Cape gegeben, damit sie etwas dezenter gekleidet war. Die Wachen ließen sie zur Erleichterung der Banditen mit einem Nicken passieren.

Sie ritten in einen abgelegenen Teil der Stadt. An einen heruntergekommenen Gasthaus stiegen sie ab und gingen in die Wirtsstube.

Der Wirt des Gasthauses, ein dicklicher Mann, schien Susto erwartet zu haben. „**Er** ist schon da. Ich werde **ihn** holen gehen. Du weißt ja, wo du warten sollst", benachrichtigte er Susto und drückte ihm mit einem prüfenden Blick auf Silivren eine Augenbinde in die Hand. Nachdem er die Stube verlassen hatte, nahm Laethor dem protestierenden Susto die Augenbinde aus der Hand und band Silivren die Augen zu.

Silivren war froh, dass es Laethor war, der sie führte. Er nahm Rücksicht auf sie und informierte sie immer, wenn eine Treppe vor ihnen lag. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ginge sie des Nachts durch ein Labyrinth. Bei den vielen Biegungen, Aufstiegen und Abstiegen hatte sie sehr schnell die Orientierung verloren.

Ihre innere Nervosität steigerte sich auch mit jeder Minute, die verstrich.

War **er** ein Zwischenhändler oder ein Sklavenhalter?

Laethor drückte kurz beruhigend ihre Hand. Doch Silivren machte sich keine Illusionen. So nett er auch zu ihr gewesen sein mochte, er wollte und konnte ihr bei dieser Sache nicht helfen. Zu riskant wäre dies für ihn, denn es hieße, er müsste alles, was er sich erarbeitet hatte, aufgeben.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, fand Silivren, stoppten sie. Anscheinend waren sie am Zielort.

Ihr wurde die Augenbinde abgenommen.

Sie versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Es war dunkel um sie herum. Nur das laute Atmen Sustos zeigte ihr, dass sie nicht alleine in dem abgedunkelten Raum war.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte sie, wie eine Tür aufging. Silivren konnte die schemenhafte Umrisse eines mittelgroßen Mannes erkennen gefolgt von einem Mann, der eine kleine Öllampe weit von sich gestreckt hielt.

Letzterer war wahrscheinlich ein Diener, denn er passte auf, dass Silivren das Gesicht seines Herren nicht erkennen konnte.

Der Herr unterhielt sich leise mit Susto. Silivren hörte sie miteinander flüstern.

Nach einem Handzeichen seines Meisters sich näherte ihr der Diener mit der Lampe. Er hielt ihr die Lampe ins Gesicht. Das Licht blendete sie und sie schloss gequält ihre Augen. „Ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht", beurteilte er. Seine Stimme klang sehr geschäftig.

Silivren führte sich wie ein Pferd behandelt. Dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich, als der Mann vor ihr sie überraschend am Kinn packte und drückte ihren Unterkiefer so nach unten, dass er ihre Zähne sah. „Weiße, gepflegte Zähne."

Danach packte er ihr Haar und zog es unsanft zu sich. Silivren unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut angesichts der groben Behandlung. Der Mann schnüffelte an ihrem Haar und Ekel überkam sie. „Sie hat feste Haare, die sich wie Seide anfühlen." Damit ließ er ihr Haar los. Silivren trat sogleich ein Schritt von ihm zurück und spürte einen Widerstand hinter sich. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und erkannte im Halbdunkel Laethor.

Der Diener ging wieder mit der Lampe auf sie zu. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange. „Weiche Haut." Sie wanderte ihrem Hals entlang. Silivrens Widerwille steigerte sich. Laethor hatte dies auch bemerkt. Er hielt ihre Handgelenke hinter ihrem Rücken fest um sie daran zu hindern, etwas Dummes zu tun.

Der Diener legte seine Hand auf ihre Brust. Silivren fühlte sich schrecklich gedemütigt und empfand einen alles verzerrenden Hass gegen den Mann. Wie konnte er es wagen...?

Dann wandte sich der Diener von ihr ab. „Meiner Meinung nach würde ein Freudenhaus sie liebend gerne annehmen", schloss er seine Inspektion ab.

Silivren versuchte sich aus Laethors Griff zu befreien, doch dieser hielt sie eisern fest.

**Er **und Susto flüsterten wieder miteinander. „Wir werden in einem anderen Raum über die Preise verhandeln", beschloss Susto. „Laethor, du passt auf das Mädchen auf", befahl er Laethor noch, bevor die vier Männer aus dem Raum gingen.

Um sie herum wurde es wieder dunkel. Laethor ließ ihre Hände endlich los. Sogleich darauf zog er sie in seine Arme. Silivren wehrte sich gegen ihn. Hatte er sie nicht dem Mann ausgeliefert? Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, sie könne ihm vertrauen?

Laethor war stärker. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er in einem entschuldigenden Ton.

Silivren antwortete nicht. „Bitte, Silivren, du musst mich verstehen. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Siehst du denn nicht, dass Susto nur darauf gewartet hat, mich bei **ihm** anzuschwärzen?" Sein Ton wurde von Wort zu Wort flehendlicher.

Sie nickte nur. Laethor hat ihre Bewegung gespürt. Er atmete erleichtert aus.

„Ich werde dich daraus holen", versprach er ihr. „Sobald ich das nötige Geld zusammenhabe, werde ich dich freikaufen. Ich verspreche es."

Bei was, fragte sie ihn im Gedanken, aber sie sprach dies nicht aus.

„Bitte bleibe solange am Leben."

Silivren war erstaunt. Kam sie ihm so schwach vor?

Bevor sie vor Verzweifelung ihrem Leben setzte, war sie sich sicher, müsse sie zuerst ihre Erinnerungen wiedererlangt haben.

Davor werde sie nicht aufgeben. Ganz sicherlich nicht.

Und doch wollte sie ihm nichts versprechen. „Ich werde es versuchen", antwortete sie vage. Laethor schien es zu genügen. Es herrschte eine kurze Stille.

Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und streichelte sie. Sie konnte sein warmer Atmen auf ihr Gesicht spüren. Unwillkürlich schloss Silivren die Augen. Erwartung bildete sich in ihr.

Sie kannte solche Gesten. Woher nur? Sie wusste es nicht.

Schritte erklangen. Silivren löste sich aus Laethors Armen. Nach einem Moment erschien Aphron in der Tür. „Wir haben einen neuen Auftrag. Wir brechen jetzt auf", forderte er Laethor auf und schloss wieder die Tür hinter sich.

Laethor seufzte enttäuscht. Er drückte Silivren einen Kuss auf der Stirn.

„Es ist kein Lebewohl, denn wir werden uns wiedersehen." Er war zuversichtlich.

„Ja", erwiderte Silivren. Doch unter welchen Umständen, fügte sie im Gedanken hinzu.

Er hielt ihre Hände in seine und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. Widerwillig ließ er ihre Hände los. Laethor ging zur Tür. Mit einem letzten Blick zu ihr verschloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Silivren fand sich allein in der völligen Dunkelheit wieder. Ihre Gedanken waren düster. Sie zweifelte an der Uneigennützigkeit Laethors. Hatte er nicht selbstsüchtig gehandelt? Warum sonst wollte er sie ihm versprechen lassen, am Leben zu bleiben und möglicherweise eine schlimme Tortur zu erdulden?

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihn beurteilen sollte. Ein Teil von ihr glaubte fest an seiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit, ein anderer verurteilte alle seine Handlungen.

Silivren verbannte diese Gedanken. Sie hatte genug andere Probleme. Wollten sie die zwei Fremden nicht an ein Freudenhaus verkaufen?

Sie sah den nächsten Tag mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen.


	6. Träume sind Schäume?

gwiwileth: Danke für das Review. Silivren wird nichts Gefährliches passieren. Ich bin nicht sadistisch veranlagt (Hoffe ich mal).

V.Träume sind Schäume?

_„Liebes, das dort ist John Rich." Ihre Mutter zeigte auf einen gutaussehenden, jungen Mann. „Er ist der Erbe der Rich & Co. Corporation. Sein Vater gilt als einer der einflussreichsten Männer der Welt."_

_Sie seufzte genervt. Warum sollte es sie interessieren, ob Rich Junior, ein Fremder für sie, reich war oder nicht? Sie hatte derzeit keine Lust irgendjemanden zu heiraten, sei er noch so gutaussehend und noch so charmant._

_Leider sahen das ihre Eltern anders. Sie bestanden darauf, dass sie sich bald verlobte und hörten nicht auf, ihr alle möglichen, vielversprechenden, jungen Herren vorzustellen._

_Sie wusste, ihnen gingen die Heiratskandidaten aus. Sie hatten ihr über vierzig Kandidaten vorgestellt und keiner wollte ihr so recht gefallen._

_Heute feierte Rich & Co. Corporation seinen achtzigsten Jubiläum und Colin Rich hatte alle seine Bekannten, zu denen auch ihre Familie gehörte, eingeladen._

_Ihre Mutter war nicht müde geworden ihr alle Vorteile von John Rich, Colin Richs einziger Sohn, aufzuzählen._

_Mr und Mrs Rich eröffneten gerade den Tanz. Sie war erleichtert. Wenigstens jetzt hatte sie Ruhe vor dem Namen John Rich._

_Kurz nachdem sie dies gedacht hat, stellte sie fest, dass sie sich viel zu früh gefreut hat. _

„_Darf ich bitten?"_

_Der junge Mann, der nun vor ihr stand und sie um einen Tanz bat, war kein Geringerer als der famose John Rich._

_Auf den dringenden Blick ihrer Mutter hin nahm sie an. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm gesagt, er solle sich ein anderes Opfer suchen, doch sie wollte den sozialen Stand ihrer Familie nicht in Gefahr bringen._

_Überraschenderweise stellte sich John als ein überaus guter Gesellschafter heraus. Sie konnte mit ihm scherzen und lachen, ohne sich gedrängt zu fühlen, ihm Komplemente geben zu müssen._

_Am Ende des Abends, den sie ausschließlich in Johns Gesellschaft verbracht hatte, stellte sie fest, dass er der einzige junge Mann war, mit dem sie sich zumindest vorstellen konnte, verheiratet zu sein._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silivren lief unruhig den Gängen entlang. Sie hatte, nachdem ein Mädchen sie dorthin geführt hatte, in der Küche etwas gegessen. Unglücklicherweise konnte sie ihr Zimmer nicht mehr finden.

Frustriert seufzend blieb sie stehen. Es war noch nicht mal einen Tag her, seit sie an dem Besitzer dieses Hauses verkauft wurde und schon fühlte sie sich, als ob sie sich hier niemals einleben könnte.

Sie schüttelte über ihre Mutlosigkeit den Kopf und ging entschlossen weiter.

An einer Ecke vergaß sie auf den Weg zu achten und stieß prompt mit jemandem zusammen.

Silivren landete recht unsanft auf den Boden.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich habe nicht auf den Weg geachtet", entschuldigte sich die Person, die vor ihr stand.

Sie hielt ihr die Hand hin. Silivren ergriff sie dankbar und ließ sich wieder auf die Füße ziehen.

„Kein Problem, bei mir ist Nichts gebrochen", erwiderte sie. „Außerdem bin ich froh jemanden gefunden zu haben. Ich finde mich in diesen Gängen nicht zurecht."

Das blondhaarige Mädchen vor ihr lachte. „Ja, das kenne ich. Glaub mir, mir ist es genauso am Anfang ergangen."

„Du musst das neue Mädchen sein. Ich bin Jacite", stellte das Mädchen sich vor. „Wenn du Rat bei irgendetwas brauchst. Komm zu mir."

„Ich bin", wollte Silivren erwidern, besann sich jedoch. „Man nennt mich Silivren", sagte sie stattdessen.

„Nun Silivren, ich habe gerade zwei lange, freie Stunden. Wenn du willst, führe ich dich etwas herum", bot Jacite ihre Hilfe an.

„Gerne", antwortete Silivren erfreut.

Jacite zeigte ihr die wichtigsten Räume des Hauses und gab ihr viele Orientierungshinweise, mit denen sie sich den Weg merken kann.

„Das hier", erklärte Jacite in einem Raum mit Sesseln und Tische, „ist der Vorraum. Hier wählen die Kunden meistens die Mädchen aus. Wenn du einmal die Favoritin von jemand bist, wartet er dann auch hier auf dich."

Wieder in den Gängen fuhr sie weiter: „Der Besitzer mag es nicht besonders, wenn du dich zu lange in dem Vorraum mit dem Gast aufhältst. Er findet es am besten, wenn wir uns gleich nach dem „Hallo" auf den Weg zu den Gästezimmern begeben. Diese befinden sich hier." Jacite deutete auf den Gang vor ihr. „Jedem Mädchen wird ein Gästezimmer zugeteilt. Deins wird am Ende des Ganges sein. Willst du reingehen?"

Sie warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Silivren nickte. Jacite öffnete die Tür und sie traten hinein.

Das Zimmer war schlicht geschmückt.

Silivren konnte sagen, dass es weitaus größer als ihre Kammer war.

In dem Zimmer befanden sich in der Mitte ein runder Tisch mit Stühlen. Am Ende des Raumes befand sich das Bett. Silivren erkannte noch zwei Sesseln neben dem Fenster.

„Das Zimmer wird immer von Dienern gesäubert. Deswegen darfst du kaum zehn Minuten hier ohne Gäste verbringen." Dann gingen sie hinaus.

„Dein Zimmer hast du bestimmt schon gesehen?", nahm Jacite an. Silivren bestätigte es.

„Na ja, jetzt weißt du das Nötigste über das Haus. Wie wär's, wenn wir auf mein Zimmer gehen und uns da noch ein bisschen unterhalten?"

„Gerne", erwiderte Silivren lächelnd.

In Jacites Zimmer angekommen, schaute sich Silivren neugierig um. Die Kammer war genauso groß wie ihre. Allerdings machte Jacites Kammer einen viel persönlicheren Eindruck.

Jacite bemerkte ihren neugierigen Blick. „Du darfst dein Zimmer umdekorieren. Das Material dazu musst du dir aber selber besorgen. Da wir ja nicht aus dem Hause dürfen und sonst ja kein Geld bekommen, musst du die Wachen bitten, dir das zu kaufen. Sie tun das gegen einige Dienstleistungen", merkte sie an.

Silivren sah das Kleid auf Jacites Bett und warf einen Blick darauf. „Das Kleid ist aber schön", bewunderte sie.

„Es ist nicht meins", erinnerte sie Jacite trocken. „Nichts hier in diesem Haus gehört uns, außer die Sachen, die du hattest, bevor du hierher gekommen bist und das, was die Wachen dir kaufen. Nichts, was der Besitzer dir schenkt, darfst du mitnehmen, wenn du nicht länger sein Eigentum bist. Das darfst du nie vergessen."

Silivren schaute sie erstaunt an. „Du willst auch nicht hier sein", stellte sie ruhig fest.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Jacite. „Nur dumme Mädchen würden ihre Freiheit für so ein Leben verkaufen. Eines Tages werde ich meine Schönheit verlieren, dann wird der Besitzer mich als Sklavin Boden fegen lassen und alle meine Besitztümer an Jüngere verteilen oder verkaufen."

„Wie bist du hierher gekommen?", fragte Silivren unsicher, ob Jacite bereit war ihr zu antworten.

Jacites dunkelblauen Augen hatten einen traurigen Ausdruck angenommen. „Meine Eltern waren arme Bauern. Nach einem Orkangriff hatten sie alle ihre Besitztümer verloren. Genau in dieser Zeit hatte ein Mann ihnen einhundert Goldtaler für mich angeboten. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Sie mussten mich verkaufen." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser bis sie ganz erstarb.

Jacite drehte sich von Silivren weg und schaute aus dem Fenster. Silivren wusste, dass Jacite nicht vor ihr weinen wollte.

„Entschuldige, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen..." „Nein", unterbrach Jacite sie barsch, „du wusstest es nicht und außerdem war es ja nicht so gewesen, dass meine Eltern mich ausgeliefert hätten. Sie hatten mich gefragt, ob ich bereit wäre..." Sie verstummte wieder.

Beide Mädchen hingen ihre Gedanken nach. Silivren fragte sich, ob ihre Eltern dasselbe getan hatten, wie Jacites Eltern.

„Weißt du", begann Jacite wieder, „vor dem Orkangriff war ich verlobt gewesen. Ich hatte mir eine wunderschöne Zukunft vorgestellt, eine glückliche Familie. Nie hatte ich geglaubt, ich könnte einmal hier sein, meinen Körper verkaufen. Mein Verlobter starb bei dem Angriff. Danach ist alles anders geworden. Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich sehr naiv gedacht habe. Träume sind in Wirklichkeit doch nur Schäume, nicht wahr?"

Silivren konnte nichts erwidern. Wird sie in absehbarer Zeit genauso denken wie Jacite? Oder wird ihre Hoffnung überleben?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_„Was hast du Liebes?", fragte ihre Mutter besorgt. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"_

„_Nein, Mum", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Heute ist meine Verlobung. Wieso soll etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?"_

„_Wenn du meinst", antwortete ihre Mutter wenig überzeugt. _

„_Mum, ich möchte kurz allein sein. Könntest du?"_

„_Natürlich", erwiderte ihre Mutter sanft und ging hinaus. Die Tür schloss hinter ihr._

_Sie schaute sich im Spiegel an. Tatsächlich sah sie nicht so glücklich aus, wie man es von ihr erwarten würde. _

„_Närrin", schimpfte sie sich, „heute verlobst du dich mit dem begehrtesten Junggeselle überhaupt und bist noch unglücklich."_

‚_Weil ich ihn nicht liebe', sagte sie sich im Gedanken. ‚John ist überaus aufmerksam und liebevoll, doch ich liebe ihn nicht so, wie eine Frau ihren baldigen Verlobten lieben sollte.'_

_Sie seufzte tief. Sie hatte dies viel zu spät erkannt. Erst heute früh als ihre Freundinnen ihr alle gesagt hatten, wie glücklich sie sei, John Richs Auserwählte zu sein, hatte sie sich selber die Frage gestellt. ‚Bin ich glücklich?'_

_Sicher, John war gutaussehend und charmant und sie konnte sich gut mit ihm amüsieren, doch manchmal, wenn sie neben ihm im Bett aufgewacht war, wusste sie, dass etwas fehlte. Ein Gefühl. Wahre Liebe._

_Sie hatte immer geglaubt mit ihrer Schönheit, wäre es leicht den richtigen Mann für sich unter den Tausenden Anbetern zu finden. Sie hatte geglaubt, sie werde den Mann, den sie liebte, heiraten und mit ihm glücklich werden. Es war nicht so._

_Der Stand ihrer Familie schrieb ihr vor nur jemanden aus der hohen Schicht zu ehelichen. Keiner von denen hatte ihr Herz so tief berührt, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte._

_Vielleicht, hoffte sie, wird ihre Liebe für John sich mit der Zeit entwickeln. Vielleicht aber waren Träume nur Schäume?_


	7. Eine wahre Freundschaft

**Auf der Suche**

Eine wahre Freundschaft

„Psst, Silivren, hierher!"

Silivren war gerade dabei einem Kunden Wein einzugießen, als sie Jacites Stimme hörte.  
Aus Neugier drehte sie ihr Kopf auf der Suche nach Jacite und schüttelte aus Versehen Wein über das Hemd des Herren.

„Es tut mir so schrecklich leid", rief sie aus und versuchte verzweifelt den Fleck wegzuwischen.  
Der Herr lachte nur schallend auf und beruhigte sie. „Macht doch nichts."  
Silivren wollte schon mitlachen, doch dann ließ eine barsche Stimme sie zusammenzucken.

„Silivren! Was tust du da! Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst vorsichtig mit dem Wein umgehen!" Der Besitzer war überaus ungehalten. Das Wort, fand Silivren, war noch höchst untertrieben um seine derzeitige Laune zu beschreiben.

Der Kunde hielt ihn zurück. „Ich habe der Dame schon gesagt, dass es mir nichts ausmacht. Ich habe genug andere Hemden." Der Besitzer reagierte nicht auf seine Worte, sondern warf Silivren einen Blick zu, das heißen soll: Diesmal kommst du mir nicht davon! Silivren erblasste. Sie entschuldigte sich bei dem Kunden und flüchtete auf ihr Zimmer. Der Herr sah ihr nur perplex hinterher.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus um sich zu beruhigen.  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür. Sie erschrak. Konnte es der Besitzer sein?„Silivren, ich bin es. Bitte öffne doch die Tür", erklang Jacites Stimme. Silivren atmete erleichtert aus und ließ Jacite rein. Jacite sah sie entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir leid. Es ist alles meine Schuld gewesen. Ich habe dich abgelenkt."

„Nein", widersprach Silivren ihr, „_er _hat sowieso nur einen Grund gesucht, um sich für vorhin zu revanchieren."  
Tatsächlich hatte der Besitzer Silivren auf dem Gang bedrängt. Sie war, während er kurz abgelenkt war, in dem Vorraum geflüchtet, wo sich zurzeit halbwegs kultivierte Menschen befanden.

Da sie keine andere Erklärung für die Kunden fand, warum sie im Vorraum war, als dass man sie gebeten hatte, die Besucher zu bedienen, hatte sie angefangen den Gästen Wein einzugießen.

Jacites Gesicht verdunkelte sich voll schlechter Vorahnung. „Vorhin? Was ist passiert?" Sie setzten sich auf Silivrens Bett und Silivren erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte. Jacite war entsetzt. „_Er _hat es auf dich abgesehen. Jetzt wird er dich solange mit Knochenarbeit quälen, bis du nachgibst. Dasselbe hat er auch bei anderen Mädchen gemacht."

„Was soll ich dann tun?" Silivren blickte sie Hilfe suchend an. Jacite schien für einen Moment nachzudenken.  
„Du musst dich bei den Kunden beliebt machen. So wird ihm nichts Anderes übrig bleiben, als dich normal arbeiten zu lassen", schlug sie vor.  
„Aber", fing Silivren an, „ich müsste dann..." Ihr behagte der Gedanke nicht, Freudenmädchen zu sein.

„Das musst du so oder so", stellte Jacite als Fakt dar. „Ich habe zwar eine Idee, wie du es verhindern kannst, aber glaub mir, es funktioniert nicht immer."  
Silivren nickte. Sie wusste, irgendwann musste sie diesen Fakt akzeptieren. Sie war Freudenmädchen. Außerdem hatte Jacite es recht gut überstanden, warum dann nicht sie?

Flüsternd erklärte ihr Jacite, wie sie ihr die Arbeit erleichtern kann.  
„Viele Männer trinken gerne. Jedes Mal während du dir einen Kunden angelst, stelle ich dir eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser auf dem Tisch und viele Flaschen Wein unter dem Tisch in deinem Gästezimmer. Ich schüttle Schlafpulver in die Flaschen hinein. Danach gebe ich dir ein Zeichen an der Tür vom Vorraum und du kannst mit dem Kunden auf das Zimmer gehen. Dort gießt du ihm Wein ein und überzeugst ihn immerweiter zutrinken."

Jacite stoppt kurz, fuhr weiter dann weiter in einem verschwörerischen Ton: „Pass aber auf, dass er nicht bemerkt, dass du Nichts trinkst. Am besten lenkst du ihn vorerst mit Komplimenten ab. Wenn er trotzdem Verdacht schöpft, musst du zu härteren Methoden greifen. Das machst du solange weiter bis er eingeschlafen ist. Ich versichere dir, er wird sich am nächsten Morgen an gar nichts mehr erinnern. Das wird dann auch sein geringstes Problem sein."

Da mussten beide lachen. Silivren umarmte Jacite erleichtert. „Vielen Dank" Jacite winkte ab. „Kein Problem, dafür sind doch Freunde da", erwiderte diese.

Silivren wusste, sie hatte eine echte Freundin gefunden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jetzt, wo sie verlobt war, drängten __ihre Eltern sie einen Hochzeitstermin __festzulegen. __Warum konnten sie sich nicht mit dem, was war, zufrieden __stellen?_  
_Sie wollte John nicht heiraten, bevor sie ihr Studium abgeschlossen __hatte._ _Bald waren die Prüfungen. _

_Nur hier, in der Universitätsbibliothek, konnte sie in Ruhe __lernen._  
_„Darf ich?", fragte sie ein Student und deutete auf den Platz auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. __„Natürlich"_  
_Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick und wendete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit __zu._

_Nach einiger Zeit spürte sie seine Augen auf sich und, von einer inneren Unruhe gepackt, stand sie auf, nahm ihre Sachen und wollte gehen. Sie war schon fast an der Eingangstür angekommen, als eine Stimme sie zurückhielt. „Warten Sie, Sie haben ihr Buch __vergessen!"_

_Sie drehte sich um und sah den jungen Mann mit ihrem Buch in der Hand auf sich zugehen. Er hatte braune __Haare._ _Er hielt ihr das Buch hin. Sie bedankte sich und nahm das Buch an sich. Da berührten sich ihre __Hände._  
_„Ich wollte mich noch vorstellen. Mein Name ist Andrew Wiles", sagte er lächelnd und streckte ihr seine Hand aus. Sie ergriff sie. „Sehr erfreut, Mr Wiles. Ich bin Elizabeth Madison." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. _

_Erst da bemerkte Elizabeth, dass sie ihr Verlobungsring zuhause vergessen __hatte._

_„Sie können mich Andrew nennen. Ich habe es nicht so mit Mr __Wiles." __Sie lachte. „Okay, Andrew, dann musst du mich aber auch Elizabeth __nennen."_  
_„Sehr gerne" Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Sie waren __grün._

_Sie schaute kurz auf ihre Uhr. „Ich muss jetzt leider gehen. Es hat mich sehr gefreut, Andrew." „Mir auch, wir sehen uns?" „Ich hoffe __es."_ _Damit begab sich Elizabeth auf den Weg nach __Hause._

_Andrew Wiles, dachte sie sich, war zwar unscheinbar und jemand, den man leicht übersehen konnte, aber bestimmt ein wahrer __Freund._

--------------------------------------

Silivren fühlte sich wie gerädert.

Der Besitzer hatte, wie sie es vorausgesehen hatte, ihr befohlen die ganze Nacht lang den Boden zu wischen. Jacite hatte ihr voll schlechtem Gewissen geholfen, obwohl sie ihr versichert hatte, dass sie es alleine schaffe.

Todmüde fiel sie in ihr Bett. Schon bald holte sie der Schlaf ein.


	8. Unerwarteter Besuch

cassi-orc: Danke für dein Review und auch deine konstruktive Kritik. Ich habe einen Betaleser angeheuert, damit die Absätze weniger bzw. länger werden und auch damit sich die Fehlermenge verringert. Die Anmerkung vom letzten Kapitel sollte eigentlich keine Drohung darstellen. Es tut mir leid, wenn es dir so vorgekommen ist. Ich hatte nur das Gefühl, dass die Geschichte kein Interesse weckt und es dann Unsinn wäre, sie online zu stellen.

Unerwarteter Besuch

_Elizabeth hatte genug von Bällen. Jedes Mal musste sie dort mit John erscheinen und ihr überglückliches Lächeln aufsetzen. Sie riss sich __zusammen._

_Neuerdings hatte sie beschlossen, nicht mehr über ihre Beziehung mit John nachzudenken und einfach die Rolle spielen, die man ihr zugeteilt hatte. Ihr eigenes Leben war ein Schauspiel geworden und sie spielte die Hauptrolle. Es war nicht sie, der dies alles widerfuhr, nein, es war ihre Rolle. Sie hatte die Fakten __akzeptiert._

_‚Hoffentlich', dachte sie, ‚ist Andrew hier.' Elizabeth hatte ihn vor ein paar Tagen zu dem Ball __eingeladen._  
_Andrew war ihr in letzter Zeit, wie sie es erhofft hatte, ein sehr guter Freund geworden. Seine Präsenz war für sie erfrischend. Andrew war so offen und so unangetastet von den Höflichkeitsfloskeln der hohen Gesellschaft. Andererseits gehörte er auch nicht zu __ihnen._

_John, dem sie von Andrew erzählt hatte, war leicht eifersüchtig gewesen und hatte darauf bestanden ihn bald kennen zu lernen. _

_Elizabeth war dem vorerst skeptisch gegenüber gewesen. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, die Gesellschaft von Leuten hohen Status könne Andrew verderben. John hatte ihr diese Angst ausgeredet. _

_Nun begrüßten sie und John zusammen die Gäste und sie hielt Ausschau nach Andrew. Sie war sich nicht sicher, warum sie so gerne Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Höchst wahrscheinlich lag es an seiner Unverdorbenheit und __Vertrauenswürdigkeit._

_„Liz!" Elizabeth drehte ihren Kopf auf der Suche nach der Quelle der Stimme. Dann sah sie sie, Mary Anderson, ihre beste Brieffreundin. __„Mary!"_ _Die beiden jungen Frauen umarmten sich. Sie achtete nicht mehr auf die __Etikette._  
_Mary betrachtete sie. „Es ist schön dich nach so langer Zeit __wieder zu sehen.__ Du siehst gut aus. Liegt es an deinem __Verlobten?"_

_Beide lachten unbeschwert. Sie hatten sich seit vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Mary war aus einer englischen Familie, lebte aber in Frankreich.  
Elizabeth hatte währen ihrer Schulzeit ihr Französisch verbessern wollen und eine französische Brieffreundin gesucht. Schnell hatten sie bemerkt, dass sie sich hervorragend verstanden und sich gegenseitig __besucht._

_„Natürlich, komm, ich stelle ihn dir vor." Elizabeth führte Mary zu John.  
„Mary, das ist John Rich, mon fiancé (mein Verlobter)."  
Sie wendete sich an John: „John, darf ich vorstellen, meine Freundin Mary Anderson." Sie begrüßten __sich._

_„Wie ich sehe", sagte John lächelnd, „habt ihr noch viel zu besprechen. Ich lasse euch dann allein."  
Elizabeth war überrascht. „John, was ist mit den Gästen?" „Ich kümmere mich darum, keine Sorge, Honey." _

_Nachdem John gegangen war, fragte Elizabeth Mary, ob ihr Bruder auch hier war. _  
_Mary schüttelte den Kopf. „Guillaume hatte keine Zeit. Mon __Cher__ frère (Mein lieber Bruder) wünscht dir aber alles Glück der Erde."_  
_„Mais je pense (Aber ich denke)", scherzte Mary, „que son cœur a été brisé quand il a appris que tu a un fiancé (dass sein Herz gebrochen war, als er erfuhr, dass du einen Verlobten __hast)."_

_Nostalgisch seufzte Mary. „Tout est devenu autrement que j'ai souhaité (Alles ist anders gekommen, als ich es mir erhofft habe) . Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass ihr mal zusammenkommt, dann wären wir verschwägert und sähen uns viel öfter. N'est-ce pas, mon amie (Nicht wahr, meine Freundin)?" _

_Elizabeth lächelte. Bei ihrem letzten Besuch bei Mary hatte diese versucht sie mit ihrem Bruder zu verkuppeln. Nur einen recht kurzen Erfolg hatte Mary verbuchen können. Elizabeth hatte bei Guillaume ziemlich früh erkannt, dass sie nicht zusammen gehörten. Ganz anders als bei __John..._

_Sie erzählten sich, was sich alles bei ihnen zugetragen hatte. Mary lobte ihren Geschmack. Sie fand John richtig charmant und fürsorglich. Elizabeth hatte nicht mehr das Herz, Mary von ihren wahren Gefühlen zu __erzählen._

------------------------

_Einen Monat später_

Silivren erwachte verschlafen. Noch müde wollte sie sich auf die Seiten legen und weiterschlafen. Ein Klopfen erklang an ihrer Tür. Sie stöhnte laut auf. In letzter Zeit hatte sie viel zu wenig Schlaf bekommen.  
„Silivren, bist du wach? Darf ich reinkommen?", ertönte Jacites Stimme.  
Anscheinend erwartete Jacite gar nicht erst eine Antwort, denn Silivren konnte ihr Fußgetrappel im Zimmer hören.

Das Bett senkte sich unter Jacites Gewicht. Jacite schüttelte sie leicht an der Schulter. „Aufwachen, Schlafmütze! Ein gut aussehender, junger Mann verlangt nach dir." Sofort war Silivren hellwach. „Wer?"  
Konnte es Laethor sein? Sie versuchte nicht allzu hoffnungsvoll zu klingen, aber Jacite sah die Hoffnung in ihren Augen.

Jacite schaute sie bedauernd an. „Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, sieht er mehr aus wie ein reicher Lord, als wie ein Sklavenhändler." Silivren hatte Jacite ihre ganze Geschichte erzählt. Sie hatte es nur fair gefunden, dass Jacite auch ihre Geschichte kannte, nach dem sie die ihre erzählt hatte. Allerdings hatte sie ihre Träume ausgelassen.

Jacite hatte Silivren überzeugt, Sustos Version sei erfunden. Ihrer Meinung nach wussten die Sklavenhändler gar nichts über Silivrens Vergangenheit.  
Silivrens Hoffnung schwand dahin. Sie wollte Laethor wieder sehen, sei es nur, um zu erfahren, ob Jacite Recht hatte. Sie war sich sicher, wenn sie ihn in die Augen sah und ihm diese Frage stellte, wird sie die Wahrheit, wenn nicht aus seinem Mund hören, in seinen Augen lesen können.

„Komm, steh auf! Ich helfe dir dich fertig zu machen." Jacite schien gutgelaunt zu sein.  
Silivren ergab sich ihrem Schicksal und stand auf.

Im Vorraum angekommen, begrüßte Silivren den unbekannten Besucher mit einem Knicks.  
Jacite hatte nicht übertrieben, als sie meinte, der Herr sei gut aussehend. Mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen und hellbraunes Haar hatte er die Ausstrahlung eines Frauenschwarms.

„Lady Silivren, es ist mir eine Ehre euch zu sehen. Viele meiner Freunde haben von eurer Schönheit gepriesen." Er lächelte sie charmant an.

Mit ein paar Schritten war er bei ihr. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. Silivren war es kaum gewöhnt, wie eine Lady behandelt zu werden und fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt.  
Sie gewann schnell ihre Fassung wieder. „Mylord, ihr schmeichelt mir. Mir ist es eine Ehre so ein charmanter Herr kennen zu lernen."  
„Ihr seid zu bescheiden. Dabei ist eure legendäre Schönheit unbeschreiblich, meine Dame", schmeichelte er gekonnt.

Silivren ließ sich auf das Spiel ein. „Es heißt aber, Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters, gnädiger Herr."  
Ein kurzes Aufleuchten seiner Augen zeigte ihr, dass er zugleich erstaunt und amüsiert war.  
„Ihr seid überaus wortgewandt, Mylady", merkte der Herr lächelnd an. ‚Wenn er vom Herzen lächelt', erkannte Silivren, ‚strahlen seine Augen.'

Aus dem Blickwinkel sah sie, wie Jacite, die an der Tür lauerte, ihr das Zeichen gab, dass alles vorbereitet war.  
„Mein Herr", wendete sie sich an den Besucher, „dürfte ich euch bitten, mir zu folgen?"  
„Mit dem größten Vergnügen, gnädige Frau", beantwortete er ihre Aufforderung.


	9. Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont

gwiwileth: Schön, dass du wieder da bist und danke für dein Review. Ich muss eingestehen, dass ich ohne deine ermutigenden Reviews vielleicht aufgeben würde. So hier isteinh weiteresKapitel.

**Auf der Suche**

IX.Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont

Silivren führte den jungen Herrn in ihr Gästezimmer. Dort bemerkte sie mit einem Lächeln, dass Jacite gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. Eine Flasche starken Weins und zwei Gläser standen wie verabredet auf dem runden Tisch.

Der Besucher schaute sich sichtlich interessiert im Raum um.  
„Setzt euch doch bitte, Mylord", forderte sie ihn auf und zeigte auf den einen Sessel neben dem Fenster.  
Er sah sie einen kurzen Moment an, dann ließ er sich in dem Sessel nieder. Seit sie im Gästezimmer waren, war der Herr äußerst wortkarg.

Silivren goss in der Zwischenzeit Wein ein. Sie nahm beide Gläser in den Händen und hielt eins davon dem jungen Mann hin. „Dürfte ich euch ein Glas Wein anbieten?", fragte sie lächelnd. Insgeheim wusste Silivren, dass sie ihn keine Chance gelassen hatte, abzulehnen.

„Ich danke euch, Mylady", erwiderte er und nahm das angebotene Glas. Silivren beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, während sie so tat, als trinke sie den Wein.

Er hielt nur das Glas in der Hand und betrachtete den Wein darin. Warum rührte er den Wein nicht an?  
Mit einem schlechten Gefühl stellte sie ihr Glas ab. Der Herr platzierte sein Glas neben dem ihres.  
Silivren sah, dass die Flüssigkeit in den beiden Gläser auf derselben Höhe war.

Keiner von ihnen hatte den Wein angerührt.

„Ihr solltet dies nicht immer tun", meldete sich der Besucher zu Wort.  
Sie bedachte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick. „Schlafpulver in den Wein zu schütteln", setzte er fort.

Silivrens Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus. Woher wusste er es? Sie beschloss, sich unwissend zu stellen. „Wie meint ihr das, mein Herr?"

Der junge Mann studierte wissend ihr Gesicht. „Ich schlussfolgere aus Gegebenheiten, auch wenn meine Freunde es vielleicht nicht können. Ich bin kein Stammkunde von solchen Häusern, müsst ihr wissen. Ich habe von den Erzählungen meiner Freunde erfahren, dass ihr wunderschön seid, aber dass nach der Nacht sie einen viel zu großen Kater haben, um sich an die Geschehnisse der Nacht erinnern zu können. Einmal ginge noch das Schema, aber nach zu vielen Malen, denkt ihr, meine Dame, nicht auch, falle es auf?"

Silivren versuchte sich unbeeindruckt zu zeigen. „Was wollt ihr hier?"  
„Euch ein Angebot machen", kam prompt die Antwort. Sie war überraschend für Silivren. Was für ein Angebot?  
„Erklärt es mit bitte, Mylord", verlangte sie.

Er nickte. „Natürlich"

Nach einer Pause fing der Unbekannte an zu erzählen: „Ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Man nennt mich Lord Equin, ich bin Lord Harans Sohn. Mein Vater ist einer der Berater des Königs. Meine Mutter ist sehr früh verstorben. Sie hat Schönheit geliebt und es schrecklich gefunden, dass viele, reizende, junge Frauen als Dienerinnen arbeiten mussten. Bevor sie starb, nahm sie meinem Vater das Versprechen ab, so vielen schönen Mädchen wie möglich ein besseres Leben zu geben. Seitdem nimmt mein Vater die schönsten der armen Mädchen auf. Als seine Ziehtöchter haben sie alle einen hohen Rang in der Gesellschaft. Da Vater so vielen wie möglich helfen möchte, muss er sich finanzieren. Die Mädchen helfen ihm freiwillig und führen für ihn bestimmte Aufträge aus." Er brach ab.

„Was sind das für Aufträge?", wollte Silivren interessiert wissen.

Lord Equin musterte sie. „Sie benutzen ihre Reize, um zum Beispiel politisch wichtige Informationen zu erfahren oder den Wahrheitsgrad von bestimmten Gerüchten zu überprüfen. Es passiert auch manchmal, dass sie politischbedingte Bindungen, wie arrangierte Hochzeiten, verhindern sollen."

Silivren nickte stumm. Sie hatte verstanden. Lord Haran benutzte seine Ziehtöchter um seine politische Stellung zu bewahren.

„Lady Thismée, eine meiner Ziehschwestern, hat beschlossen einen Adligen aus Osgiliath zu heiraten. Somit kann mein Vater wieder jemand aufnehmen. Ich denke da an euch, meine Dame", fuhr er weiter. „Ihr wollt Eure Freiheit wiedererlangen. Mein Vater kann es euch geben. Das ist mein Angebot. Was haltet ihr davon, Mylady?" Abwartend fixierten sie seine Augen.

Silivren wusste, dass das Angebot sehr reizvoll war.  
Schon seit einem Monat war sie hier eingesperrt. Sie hatte nicht einmal die schöne Seite der Weißen Stadt bewundern können. Wie sehr hatte sie sich Freiheit gewünscht?  
Dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke. Ließe sie, wenn sie das Angebot annahm, nicht Jacite in Stich? Jacite war ihr eine treue Freundin gewesen.

Und... war die Freiheit, die Lord Equin ihr anbot, nicht illusorisch in gewisser Weise? Musste sie nicht genauso Männer verführen?  
‚Doch', schloss Silivren ab, ‚ich kann nicht darauf vertrauen, jemals wieder so eine Gelegenheit zu haben, meine Freiheit zu erlangen. Laethor hat ihr es zwar versprochen, aber wie viel zählt das Wort eines Sklavenhändlers?'

„Mylady?" Silivren spürte, dass ihr Gegenüber langsam ungeduldig wurde.  
„Ich nehme euer Angebot an, Mylord."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sie musste lachen, als Andrew sich an seinem Orangensaft verschluckte. Sie hatte ihm einen Witz erzählt, während er getrunken _hatte.

_Elizabeth hatte sich lange auf das Picknick mit Andrew gefreut. An diesem Tag war es soweit. Sie war im Wald. Nur die Natur, sie und Andrew. Keine Verpflichtungen. Kein eifersüchtiger Verlobter und keine überbesorgten Eltern. _

_Nach dem Ball, wo sie Andrew John vorgestellt hatte, hatte sie gehofft, dass sich Johns Eifersucht auf Andrew legen wird. Da hatte sie falsch gedacht. John war eifersüchtiger denn je auf Andrew. Dabei waren Andrew und sie wirklich nur Freunde. Johns Verdächtigungen und Eifersuchtsanfälle machten sie krank. Zuerst hatte sie ihn noch mit Küssen besänftigen können, doch als er weiterhin Eifersuchtsszenen vor ihrer Familie hinlegte, hatte sie genug. Sie seufzte. Sie hatte eine __John - freie__ Zeit dringend __nötig._

_„Was hast du?" Elizabeth schreckte aus ihren Gedanken. Anscheinend hatte Andrew ihren in Gedanken versunkenen Ausdruck __bemerkt._

_„Ich", sie versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. Elizabeth dachte nach. Noch hatte sie Andrew nicht von ihren Gefühlen gegenüber ihrer Hochzeit erzählt. Sie hatte es bisher niemandem erzählt, jedoch brauchte sie dringend jemand dem sie sich anvertrauen könnte. Sonst, hatte sie das Gefühl, ersticke sie. Und wer wäre eine bessere Vertrauensperson als __Andrew?_

_Also fing sie an Andrew alles zu erzählen. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, fühlte Elizabeth sich viel besser. Andrew hatte sich sehr verständnisvoll gezeigt und nicht versucht ihr gut__gemeinte, aber nutzlose Ratschläge zu erteilen. Dafür war sie ihm __dankbar._

_Er zog sie in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. Seine Arme umschlangen sie. _  
_Als sie ihm in die Augen sah, fühlte sie sich wunderbar geborgen. Sie strahlten voller Wärme, Zuneigung und ...Liebe? Konnte es __sein?_  
_Seine Lippen berührten ihre und einen kurzen Augenblick lang vergaß sie die Welt um __sich._

_Es konnte __sein._

_Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie hier war und Andrew... sie __küsste?_  
_Erschrocken brach Elizabeth den Kuss ab. Andrew sah sie fragend und auch verletzt __an. __Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie war __verlobt!_ _Elizabeth rannte weg ohne sich umzudrehen. _

_Sie fühlte sich schuldig. Wie blind war sie gewesen, nicht zu sehen, dass Andrew weitaus mehr für sie empfand als bloße Freundschaft. Sie blieb in ihrem Lauf stehen. Was empfand sie für ihn? Sie schüttelte den Gedanken von sich. Es war unwichtig. Es war __irrelevant._

_Es konnte niemals __sein._


	10. Willkommen in einer anderen Welt

**Auf der Suche**

Willkommen in einer anderen Welt

_Seit dem Kuss hatte sie Andrew nicht __wieder gesehen. _

_Sie hatte ihn angerufen und erklärt, dies sei die beste Lösung. Wohl wusste sie, dass sie seine Gefühle verletzt hatte. Aber hatte sie eine andere __Wahl?_ _Innerlich musste Elizabeth sich eingestehen, vermisste sie ihn. Er war ihr wie ein Seelenverwandter __gewesen._

_Sie hatte John nicht von dem Kuss erzählt. _

_Er hatte sich, seit sie sich nicht mehr mit Andrew traf, wieder in den fürsorglichen, liebevollen Mann verwandelt, den sie geglaubt hatte zu __lieben. __Elizabeth war sehr froh über diese Veränderung. _

_Doch sie wusste nicht, was ihr lieber wäre, Andrew als Freund oder den normalen John haben.  
Letzteres erschien ihr am __logischsten._

---------------------------

_Einige Wochen_ _später_

Lord Harans Herrenhaus war riesig. Silivren hatte einige Mühe gehabt um sich darin zurechtzufinden.  
Der Herr des Hauses hatte sie mit offenen Armen empfangen. Lord Haran, so erschien ihr, hatte eine väterliche Ausstrahlung, doch sie bezweifelte nicht, dass er bei allem, was er tat, niemals seinen eigenen Vorteil vergaß.

Silivren sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Sie konnte es immer noch kaum fassen. Hier war eine völlig andere Welt. Alles, das sich in diesem Hause befand, zeigte von Reichtum und Einfluss. Silivren bewohnte die ehemaligen Gemächer der Lady Thismée. Sie waren riesig. In den Gemächern befanden sich das Schlafzimmer mit Ankleideraum, das nebenan liegende Badezimmer, das Arbeitszimmer mit persönlicher Bibliothek, das Wohnzimmer mit Balkon und ein Empfangszimmer für Besucher.

Silivren fühlte sich wie in einem wunderschönen Traum. Sie wurde hier wie eine Prinzessin behandelt.

‚Obwohl', dachte sie sich, ‚ist das gar nicht so falsch.' Lord Haran bezeichnete seine Ziehtöchter als _Prinzessinnen_. Der Lord wusste sehr gut, ihr das Gefühl zu geben, wichtig zu sein.

Er stellte ihr eine persönliche Zofe, Ria, zur Verfügung und überhäufte sie mit schönen Kleider und Schmuck.  
Zusätzlich hatte sie einen persönlichen Beschützer, Darvis, der sie immer begleiten sollte, wenn sie außer Haus wollte. So fühlte sie sich nicht hier eingesperrt.

Mit den anderen _Prinzessinnen_ verstand sich Silivren recht gut. Sie hatten sie schnell als eine von ihnen aufgenommen und halfen ihr gerne bei Fragen. Besonders Lady Luciana und Lady Amelyn waren sehr freundlich und hilfsbereit zu ihr. Luciana war eine dunkelhaarige, temperamentvolle Gondorianerin. Sie war Meisterin in der Kunst der Verführung und konnte einem Mann gut den Verstand rauben.

Amelyn dagegen kam aus Rohan und hatte demnach blond gelocktes Haar und hellblaue Augen. Sie hatte eine unschuldige, gar zu naive Ausstrahlung. Die meisten Menschen hielten sie für ungefährlich und Amelyn ließ sie nur allzu gerne in diesem Glauben.

Mittlerweile konnte Silivren sie zu ihren Freundinnen zählen, auch wenn sie nicht Jacites Platz einnehmen konnten. Silivren bezweifelte, dass sie es jemals könnten.  
Jacite hatte sich für sie gefreut, als Silivren ihr ihre Entscheidung mitgeteilt hatte. Nie hatte Jacite sich neidisch gezeigt und, als Silivren ihr ihre Zweifel darüber mitgeteilt hatte, sie zurückzulassen, hatte Jacite sie als unmöglich bezeichnet und gesagt, sie solle sich keine Sorgen um sie machen.

Silivren vermisste sie. Solche wahren Freundschaften waren äußerst selten und Silivren schwor sich, Jacite zu befreien, sobald sie das nötige Geld dazu zusammenhatte.  
Wie, wusste sie noch nicht.

Es klopfte an der Tür.  
„Herein", rief sie. Die Tür ging auf. Hinein trat Lord Equin.

„Mylady", begrüßte er sie mit einer Verbeugung, „ihr seht entzückend aus, wie immer. Dürfte ich die Ehre haben, euch in den Saal zu führen und eure Begleitung für den Abend zu sein?"  
„Es wäre mir eine Freude, Mylord", antwortete sie höflich. Seine Frage war eigentlich rein rhetorisch, denn er begleitete sie jedes Mal zum Abendessen.

Lord Equin bot ihr lächelnd seinen Arm an und sie hakte sich bei ihm ein. Sie wanderten durch die Gänge.  
„Lady Silivren", fing der junge Lord ein Gespräch an, „mein Vater, mit dem ich heute gesprochen habe, schlägt euch vor, da ihr euch hier nun einigermaßen eingelebt habt, mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen."  
Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, unsicher, wie sie diese Idee aufnähme.

Der _Prinzessinnenunterricht_ war eine vollständige Ausbildung in allem, was für ihre Aufträge wichtig war.  
Schließlich musste Lord Haran seine Ziehtöchter präsentabel für den Hofstaat machen.  
Dafür mussten sie lernen, sich wie eine Dame zu benehmen.

„Es ist eine wundervolle Idee", gab Silivren ihre Meinung kund. „Wann gedenkt euer Vater mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen?"

Lord Equin lächelte erleichtert. „Mein Vater hält morgen für einen guten Start in die Geschichte von Mittelerde. Er sprach den Wunsch aus, euch persönlich darin zu unterrichten. Am Nachmittag, so denke ich, werdet ihr Unterricht in Reiten, Schwertkampf, Bogenschießen oder Tanzen nehmen. Leider kann ich euch nicht darüber informieren, wer euer Lehrer sein wird da ich es nicht weiß."

„Ich danke euch für diese Information, Mylord."

Sie standen nun vor der großen Holztür zum Saal. Der junge Herr wand sich an Silivren.  
„Nichts zu danken. Ich wunderte mich, ob wir, da wir nun Geschwister sind, uns mit Vornamen ansprechen könnten?", fragte er. „Gern, Equin", antwortete Silivren automatisch.

Beide traten lächelnd in den Saal. Lord Haran saß am Kopf des Tisches. Zur seiner Rechten war der Platz seines Sohnes, zur seiner Linken Amelyns Platz. Equin führte Silivren zu ihren Platz, der sich neben seinem befand. Als alle anwesend waren, eröffnete Lord Haran das Mahl.

Das Abendessen verlief unspektakulär. Silivren unterhielt sich mit Amelyn und Luciana, während Equin mit seinem Vater sprach. Am Ende bat Lord Haran Silivren um ein Gespräch in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Silivren stimmte zu.

Wahrscheinlich will er mit ihr den Stundenplan besprechen.  
Im Arbeitszimmer angekommen trug der Lord sogleich sein Anliegen vor. „Mein Sohn benachrichtigte mir, ihr seiet einverstanden mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen."  
Silivren stimmte dies zu. „Ja, Mylord."

„Gut, ihr werdet Basisunterricht in Geschichte von Mittelerde, Sprachen und Schriften, Kartenlesen, Politik, Wirtschaft, Rhetorik und Diplomatie erhalten. Ich werde euch in diesen Fächern unterrichten.  
Zusätzlich werdet ihr am Nachmittag Unterricht in Reiten, Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen nehmen. Equin hat sich bereiterklärt euch darin zu trainieren.  
Die Schwerpunkte eurer Ausbildung liegen allerdings in der Schauspielkunst und der Verführung. Auch Benimmunterricht wird auf dem Stundenplan stehen, doch meiner Meinung nach habt ihr es überhaupt nicht nötig. Hinzu werdet ihr im Tanz unterrichtet.  
Zwei eurer Schwestern werden euch darin ausbilden. Luciana und Amelyn haben zugestimmt die Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Seid ihr mit der Planung einverstanden?"

„Es ist hervorragend, Mylord." Silivren war glücklich über diese Planung.  
„Ich möchte euch nochmals meinen Dank aussprechen für alles, was ihr für mich getan habt. Ich stehe tief in euer Schuld."

„Nicht doch, meine Tochter. Ihr steht keinesfalls in meiner Schuld. Als Vater ist es meine Pflicht und Ehre, das Leben meiner Kinder so glücklich wie möglich zu gestalten. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet eine wundervolle _Prinzessin_ werden."

Danach wünschte er ihr noch eine angenehme Nachtruhe und entließ sie.  
Silivren lief den Gängen entlang. Schon bald wird sie eine richtige _Prinzessin_ sein.


	11. Eine Prinzessin zu sein

gwiwileth: Danke für deine Reviews! Lord Haran ist dir unheimlich? geheimnisvoll lächel Da hat wohl jemand einen sechsten Sinn? Ja, ich freue mich immer total über deine Reviews! Ich hoffe, du bist auch mit diesem Kapitel zufrieden.

**Auf der Suche**

Eine _Prinzessin_ zu sein

_Zwei Monate später_

„Silivren" Luciana seufzte. Das ging schon seit ein paar Tagen so. Sie hatten den Unterrichtsplatz auf Amelyns Zimmer verlegt um ungestört zu sein.

Amelyn hielt Silivren gerade einen wissenschaftlichen Vortrag über die Kunst der Verführung.  
„Lerne immer zu lächeln. Jeder Mann sieht viel lieber ein schönes Lächeln als ein ernstes Gesicht. Außerdem betont dein Lächeln deine Schönheit. Denke einfach daran, dein Lächeln ist ein Zauber und jeder Mann wird davon verzaubert."

Luciana schüttelte den Kopf. Diesmal beschloss sie ihre Meinung dazu zu sagen.  
„Nein, Amelyn, du kannst Silivren die Kunst der Verführung nicht so theoretisch beibringen. Wie soll sie wissen, was sie zu tun hat, wenn sie einen Auftrag ausführen muss. Sie braucht Erfahrung praktischer Art", mischte sie sich ein.  
Amelyn versuchte zu protestieren. „Silivren kann es auch so."

„Nein", unterbrach Luciana sie. Sie wandte sich an Silivren: „Niemand kann es theoretisch erlernen. Sogar Amelyn und ich haben es vielmehr auf dem praktischen Weg gelernt."

Silivren sah sie zweifelnd an. „Wie soll ich das Gelernte praktisch anwenden? Ich bräuchte jemanden, den ich verführen kann."

„Den hast du", erwiderte Luciana schnell. „Equin wäre eine Möglichkeit."

Amelyn schritt ein. „Equin ist unser Bruder. Es ist nicht seine Art, Affären zu führen. Was, wenn er mehr in Silivrens Taten sieht?"

„Equin kennt uns gut genug, um zu wissen, dass keine _Prinzessin_, die intim mit ihm sein möchte, eine Beziehung erwartet", argumentierte Luciana. „Ich muss aber zugeben, dass es nicht leicht für Silivren wird. Bist du bereit für eine Herausforderung, kleine Schwester?" Sie sah Silivren grinsend an.

„Auf jeden Fall", antwortete Silivren selbstsicher. Während der Ausbildung hatte sie ihr Selbstvertrauen zurückgewonnen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, zu den _Prinzessinnen_ zu gehören.

Sogar Amelyn hatte jeden Widerstand aufgegeben und lachte. „Dann ist es wohl beschlossen. Silivrens nächste Aufgabe heißt: Equin verführen"

Sofort begannen sie zu planen. „Hast du nicht heute Nachmittag neuerdings Bogenschießunterricht mit Equin? Zieh dir etwas Enges an. Equin wird sich freuen, wenn er eine schöne Aussicht genießen darf."

Alle drei Frauen lachten vergnügt. Zusammen werden sie es bestimmt schaffen. Schließlich waren sie _Prinzessinnen_ und keiner konnte ihnen lange widerstehen.

Am Nachmittag war Silivren bereit für den Bogenschießunterricht. Sie hatte Lucianas Rat befolgt und sich „freizügiger" gekleidet, als es bei ihr üblich war.

Obwohl, wenn sie an ihr ärmelloses, knielanges, weißes Kleid dachte... Das Hemd und die Hose betonten ihre Figur, ohne zu aufreizend zu wirken.

Darvis, ihr Leibwächter, begleitete sie zur Lichtung, wo Equin den Unterricht hielt, und ließ sie dort mit Equin allein. Equin konnte gut auf sie aufpassen. Als Silivren in die Lichtung trat, stellte Equin die Zielscheiben auf.  
„Du bist ja da." Equin drehte sich zu ihr und begrüßte sie.

Silivren bemerkte, wie er bei ihrem Anblick kurz stockte, aber sich sonst nichts anmerken ließ. Sie zwang ihr triumphierendes Lächeln zurück. Equin war nicht dumm. Wenn er merke, dass sie ihn verführen wollte, konnte sie es vergessen. Das hatte ihr jedenfalls Amelyn erzählt.

Equin begann ihr die Theorie zu erklären. Danach gab er ihr erst Pfeil und Bogen. Sie stellte sich in Pose.  
Silivren versuchte alles, was er ihr erzählt hatte, zu beachten. Sie hielt, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, das erste Mal einen Bogen in der Hand.

‚Hoffentlich', dachte sie, ‚traf sie nicht daneben.' Sie holte tief Luft und ließ den Pfeil los. Dann schloss sie die Augen und wartete Equins Reaktion ab. Diese kam nicht. War sie so schlecht gewesen?  
Silivren öffnete ihre Augen und blickte auf die Zielscheibe. Sie war sprachlos.

Sie hatte genau die Mitte getroffen.

Da schien sich Equin aus seiner Starre gelöst zu haben und sprach seine Meinung aus: „Du hast wirklich Glück gehabt." Silivren tat gespielt beleidigt. „Es war kein Glück, sondern reines Können." Equin lachte. „Dann hast du sicher nichts dagegen, mir dein Können noch einmal zu beweisen." Somit reichte er ihr noch einen Pfeil. Silivren stellte sich auf.

„Nein", beurteilte Equin kopfschüttelnd. „So triffst du niemals das Ziel."

Er trat zu ihr und berechtigte ihre Position. Als er immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden schien, führte er sie. Silivren sah darin ihre Chance und lehnte sich absichtlich an ihm. Innerlich lachte sie. Equin wirkte nun etwas verkrampft.

Der zweite Pfeil traf einer der äußeren Ringe.

Enttäuscht war ein Wort, das Equin gut beschrieb.  
Silivren grinste ihn an. „Wieso habe ich jetzt das Gefühl, dass ich ohne dich besser zurechtkomme?" Ihr Lachen erstarb, sobald sie Equins verletzter Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sie trat zu ihm. „Ich habe es doch nur scherzhaft gemeint."  
„Über so was sollte man nicht scherzen, Silivren." Er klang so ernst.

Silivren umarmte ihn.

„Es tut mir leid, großer Bruder. Natürlich brauche ich meinen wundervollen Lehrer", entschuldigte sie sich. Equin löste sich aus ihren Armen und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Es ist in Ordnung."

Er sah ihr nicht in die Augen.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Du bist mir immer noch böse", erwiderte sie seufzend. Silivren zwang ihn ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Was kann ich als Wiedergutmachung anbieten, damit du mir nicht länger böse bist?"

Equin fing an zu protestieren: „Ich..."

„Equin, du musst mich nicht anlügen. Ich sehe doch, dass du traurig bist", unterbrach sie ihn unverblümt. Der junge Mann lächelte schwach. „Wie wäre es mit einem Kuss?", fragte er halb scherzhaft, halb ernst.  
Erstaunt sah Silivren ihn an. Hatte sie ihn richtig verstanden? „Ein Kuss?"  
Nun wirkte ihr Gegenüber verlegen. „Ein Kuss auf die Wange, als Entschädigung", zog er sich aus der Affäre.

Zu seinem Unglück hatte Silivren alles richtig gedeutet und küsste ihn mitten auf dem Mund.  
Nach einer Schrecksekunde begann Equin den Kuss zu erwidern. Silivren lächelte. Ihre Aufgabe war ja noch einfacher als gedacht.

Sie vertieften den Kuss und Silivren vergaß alle Gedanken über ihre Aufgabe. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte auf der Lichtung. Sie lösten sich voneinander und erwarteten den Gast. Darvis trat in die Lichtung. „Es ist bald dunkel. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen."

Silivren und Equin erklärten sich damit einverstanden, jedoch waren beide insgeheim enttäuscht über die Unterbrechung. Equin bot ihr an, sie auf seinem Pferd mitzunehmen, was Silivren dankend annahm.  
Sie kamen schneller an als Darvis, der zu Fuß lief. Equin begleitete sie noch vor ihr Gemach.

„Ich hole dich gleich zum Abendessen ab, Silivren", verabschiedete er sich, nicht ohne ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss zu geben. Silivren schaute ihn kurz nach, bevor sie auf ihr Zimmer ging. Eines war sie sich sicher. Sie wird die Aufgabe schaffen und dann... ?

‚Dann werde ich ein neues Opfer brauchen', dachte sie leicht lächelnd. Zwar empfand sie ein gewisses Schuldgefühl Equin gegenüber, doch verdrängte sie dies gekonnt.

Schließlich war sie eine _Prinzessin_.


	12. Bittersüße Verführung

gwiwileth: Danke für dein Review! Ich habe mich wieder riesig darüber gefreut! In diesem Kapitel geht es nun weiter mit Silivren und Equin. Viel Spaß damit!

**Auf der Suche**

Bittersüße Verführung

Beim Abendessen erschien Equin gedankenverloren. Immer wieder galten seine nachdenklichen Blicke Silivren. Silivren fühlte sich darunter sichtlich unwohl, versuchte sich jedoch normal zu verhalten. Amelyn und Luciana wunderten sich über das Geschehene und beschlossen Silivren nach dem Abendessen auszuquetschen.

Dazu kam es leider nicht.

Equin hatte anscheinend beschlossen Silivren bis zu ihrem Gemach zu begleiten. „Gute Nacht, Equin", verabschiedete sich Silivren lächelnd und wollte in ihre Gemächer eintreten. Equin hielt sie zurück. Kurz legte er seine Lippen auf ihre.  
„Jetzt werde ich eine haben", versicherte er ihr. Dann machte er sich auf dem Weg. Silivren schloss gutgelaunt die Tür hinter sich.

Perfekt.

Genau das dachten auch Amelyn und Luciana, die in einer Ecke des Ganges standen und die vorherige Szene beobachtet hatten.

----------------------------------------

_Sie blätterte die Fotoalben __durch._

_Mary war zum Tee gekommen und sie hatten sich allerlei lustige Geschichten in Erinnerung gebracht, die sie zusammen erlebt __hatten._ _Die Fotos erinnerten sie an eine Zeit, wo sie sorglos gewesen war. Was für eine schöne __Zeit._

_Ein Foto stach ihr ins Auge. Das Bild war Marys Lieblingsfoto. Es zeigte zwei Jugendliche, die sich innig __küssten._  
_Damals waren Guillaume und sie vor Marys Kamera geflohen. Unglücklicherweise hatte Mary sie doch in flagranti erwischt. Wenn sie sich dieses Foto ansah, wusste sie, dass sie nicht unglücklich gewesen war mit Guillaume, ganz im __Gegenteil._

_Elizabeth seufzte. Sie war auch nicht unglücklich mit John. John liebte sie. Insgeheim war sie sich sicher, dass er sie nie absichtlich verletzen wird. Warum fürchtete sie dann die bevorstehende __Hochzeit?_

_Sie hörte, wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde. „Honey, ich bin zurück." Elizabeth lächelte __leicht. __Schritte erklangen im Flur. John trat ins Wohnzimmer und begrüßte sie mit einem __Kuss._

_„Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht", sagte er geheimnisvoll. Er hielt ihr ein Schmucketui __hin._

_Neugierig öffnete Elizabeth es. Angenehm überrascht entdeckte sie den Diamantencollier. „585 Weißgold, 199 Diamanten", fügte John __hinzu._

_Überaus wertvoll._

_„Probier es an", forderte er sie auf. „Du wirst bestimmt traumhaft aussehen, wie __immer." __Er führte Elizabeth zu dem großen Spiegel, das sich im Wohnzimmer __befand._

_Ganz der Gentleman, legte John ihr das Collier __um._ _Elizabeth betrachtete sich im Spiegel. ‚Wie eine Prinzessin', dachte __sie._ _Als hätte John ihre Gedanken gelesen, umarmte er sie von hinten und flüsterte heiser an ihrem Ohr: „Meine __Prinzessin"_

_Er platzierte leichte Küsse auf ihrer Haut. Elizabeth schloss die __Augen._

_Die Schuldgefühle Andrew gegenüber verschwanden so schnell, wie sie gekommen __waren._ _Sie drehte sich zu John um. Sowie ihre Lippen sich zu einem Kuss verschmolzen, vergaß sie Andrew und ihre eigenen __Gefühle._

_Vorsichtig nahm John ihr das Collier ab und legte es zurück in das __Etui._ _Geführt von der Leidenschaft, ließen sie sich auf das lederne Sofa nieder. _  
_Kühl war das Leder unter ihrer bloßen __Haut._

_Auf einmal war es ihr egal, dass sie John nicht auf diese Art und Weise liebte. Er konnte sie für kurze Zeit alles vergessen __lassen._

------------------------------------------------------

_Unzählige Küsse bzw. einige Wochen_ _später_

„Equin ist wirklich eine Herausforderung", gab Silivren seufzend zu.  
„Klar ist er das", meinte Amelyn zu Silivren. „Es scheint mir, dass er eine ernste Beziehung mit dir beabsichtigt."

„Unsinn", äußerte sich Luciana, „Silivren ist eine von uns. Sie wird einmal die Aufträge seines Vaters ausführen. Wie kann er unter solchen Umständen eine ernsthafte Beziehung erwarten?" Darauf wusste keine eine Antwort.  
„Vielleicht ist es einfach seine Art, es langsam anzugehen", schlug Silivren vor. Sie besprachen wieder einmal ihre Kriegsstrategie. Noch hatte Silivren ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllt.  
Für den Tag beließen sie es dabei. Vielleicht fällt eine von ihnen im Laufe des Tages noch etwas ein.

Silivren wusste, dass sie bisher viel passiver gewesen war als Equin. Sie hatte auf ein Zeichen von ihm erwartet, da Amelyn ihr erzählt hatte, Männer ergriffen liebend gerne die Initiative.

Nach dem Abendessen, als Equin sie zu ihrem Gemach führte, beschloss sie in die Offensive zu gehen und Taten sprechen zu lassen.

„Gute Nacht, Sil", wünschte er ihr und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Dieses Mal war Silivren aber nicht bereit ihn gehen zu lassen und schlang die Arme um ihn.  
Sie vertiefte den Kuss und er wurde nahezu fesselnd. Kurz versuchte Equin noch seine Beherrschung zu bewahren, ergab sich aber sogleich.

Gefangen in der Passion, erreichten sie atemlos Silivrens Bett und vollendeten dort den Akt der Liebe mit einer unvergleichlichen Hingabe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Die Kirche war prunkvoll geschmückt. Der Bräutigam wirkte ängstlich. Sein Vater versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen._

_Die Musik setzte ein. Ein __Hochzeitsmarsch._  
_Die Tür öffnete sich. Die Braut, gekleidet in reinem Weiß, trat ein und schritt __zu ihrem Zukünftigen._

_Alle Gäste waren sich sicher, noch nie ein schöneres, glücklicheres Paar gesehen zu __haben._

_Die Augen des Brautpaares strahlten vor __Liebe._  
_Doch war es die gleiche Liebe? Diese Frage beschäftigte den Brautvater, besorgt um das Wohl seiner Tochter und angstvoll eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu __haben._

_Der Pfarrer begrüßte das Paar und fing nach einige__n__ Ankündigungen, Eingangspsalm, Danklied und Eingangsgebet mit seiner Ansprache an. _

Er endete seine Ansprache mit dem Trauspruch: "Die Liebe sei ohne Falsch. Hasst das Böse, haltet fest am Guten. Eure brüderliche Liebe sei herzlich. Einer komme dem anderen mit Ehrerbietung _zuvor."_

_Elizabeth hatte große Mühe gehabt John zu diesem Trauspruch zu überreden. Er hatte „Lasst uns nicht lieben mit Worten, noch mit der Zunge, sondern mit der Tat und mit der Wahrheit." __bevorzugt._

_Nach dem Orgelspiel und eine Lesung kam das Gebet. Dann begann die Trauung mit __Lesungen._ _Danach wandte der Pfarrer sich an dem__Bräutigam._

_„Bräutigam, willst du deine Braut, die Gott dir anvertraut, als deine Ehefrau lieben und ehren und die Ehe mit ihr nach Gottes Gebot und Verheißung führen in guten und in bösen Tagen, bis der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte: Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe." _

Dieser leuchtete nahezu vor Glück und beantwortete die Frage: „Ja, mit Gottes _Hilfe"._

_Elizabeth hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Die Furcht war zurückgekehrt. Jetzt war es viel zu spät für einen Rückzug. Reporter, wusste sie, warteten draußen aufgeregt vor der Kirche. Niemals könnte sie John und ihre Familie derart __blamieren._

_Sie hatte nicht einmal die Frage verstanden, die der Pfarrer ihr gestellt __hatte._ _Für kurze Zeit herrschte Stille. Alle warteten gespannt auf Elizabeths __Antwort._

_„Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe", sprach sie mit klarer Stimme. Einige atmeten erleichtert __auf._

_Sie wechselten die __Ringe._ _Der Pfarrer segnete das Paar. Das weitere Geschehen erlebte Elizabeth wie in Trance. Sie war nun __verheiratet._

_Die Gäste bemerkten den abwesenden Blick von Elizabeth __nicht._ _Das Paar zog aus der Kirche. Blumenkinder streuten __Blumenblätter._ _Alles schien __perfekt._

_Alles war perfekt?_


	13. Fehler über Fehler

Sinthora: Danke für dein Review! Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Es ist unglaublich ermutigend zu wissen, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich hoffe, du bist auch mit diesem Kapitel zufrieden.

**Auf der Suche**

Fehler über Fehler

Ein Klopfen erklang an der Schlafzimmertür. „Lady Silivren?" Silivren erwachte. Musste Ria sie so früh wecken?  
Widerwillig schlug sie die Decke zurück. Neben sich entdeckte sie Equins schlafende Gestalt. Die Bettdecke ging ihm bis zur Brust. Auf keinen Fall durfte Ria sie so sehen!

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Nein", rief Silivren fast panisch, doch es war zu spät.  
Ria hatte schon längst die Tür geöffnet und erstarrte bei dem Anblick von Equins noch schlafender Gestalt. Das arme Mädchen lief puterrot an, entschuldigte sich hastig und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Silivren seufzte. Hoffentlich war Ria keine Klatschtante und erzählte es allen Anwesenden des Hauses.

„Warum seufzt du so?" Silivren erschrak sich.  
Equin war aufgewacht. Sie beruhigte sich wieder und erklärte entschuldigend: „Ria hat uns vorhin so gesehen."  
„Ist es schlimm für dich?" Equin klang besorgt. Sie sah ihn fragend an. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, er fände es schlimm. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, für mich nicht."  
Equin grinste spitzbübisch. „Für mich auch nicht."

Dann fing er an zu lachen. Nun stimmte Silivren mit in das Lachen ein. Sie standen auf und zogen sich in den Pausen zwischen den Küssen an. Als sie im großen Saal ankamen, waren alle anderen schon anwesend. Silivren war erleichtert, dass niemand über sie tuschelte.

Nur Amelyn und Luciana warfen ihr fragende Blicke zu. Silivren bemerkte sie und formte ein lautloses „später" mit dem Mund. Equin hatte diesen Austausch stirnrunzelnd mitverfolgt und allmählich kam ihm ein schlimmer Verdacht. Was, wenn Silivren alles geplant hatte? Diese Frage lag schwer auf seinem Magen und er verlor sogleich den Appetit.

Er beschloss Silivren während des heutigen Reitunterrichts zu befragen. Nach dem Frühstück gingen Silivren, Amelyn und Luciana auf Lucianas Zimmer. „Los, erzähl schon, Silivren", verlangte Luciana zu wissen. „Hast du es letzte Nacht geschafft?" Sie und Amelyn sahen Silivren erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, ich habe es geschafft", antwortete Silivren.

Ihre beiden Freundinnen beglückwünschten und umarmten sie herzlich. „Wir sind stolz auf dich. Nach Equin werden andere Adlige keine Probleme mehr für dich sein", lobte sie Luciana.

„Aber es wird anders sein. Die anderen Adligen triffst du nur auf Bällen, Equin hingegen siehst du jeden Tag. Bei ihnen musst du versuchen in kurzer Zeit einen richtig guten, ersten Eindruck zu hinterlassen, sodass sie dich auf jeden Fall wieder sehen wollen, vielleicht sogar als ihre Tischdame", warf Amelyn ein. „Versuche sie zuerst einzuschätzen. Manche mögen kluge Frauen, wogegen andere lieber Frauen bevorzugen, die sie kontrollieren können."

Luciana lachte. „Höre auf Amelyn, Silivren. Sie ist Spezialistin darin, andere zu täuschen." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie fort: „Ich schlage vor mit der Schauspielkunst anzufangen. Sie ist wichtig, besonders für den ersten Eindruck und falls der Mann schrecklich hässlich ist."

Amelyn und Silivren waren einverstanden.  
„Heißt das, ich habe Verführung abgeschlossen?", wollte Silivren noch wissen.

„Nein, diese Fächer können immer wieder fortgesetzt werden. Verführung übst du einfach in deiner Freizeit weiter", erklärte Amelyn. „Lasst uns mit der Schauspielkunst anfangen. Etwas, was du können sollst, Silivren, ist wie gedruckt zu lügen. Wenn du Probleme damit hast, verdrehe einfach etwas die Wahrheit oder lasse Genaueres aus. Ich frage dich nun etwas, was ich wissen möchte und du versuchst mich glauben zu lassen, dass du ehrlich antwortest, ohne dass ich weiß, du die Wahrheit sagst oder nicht. Bist du bereit?"

„Ja"

Amelyn dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Liebst du Equin?" Amelyn sah ihr in die Augen.  
Silivren hielt dem Blick stand. „Ich liebe ihn."

Abwechselnd stellten ihr Amelyn und Luciana unangenehme Fragen. Jedes Mal fiel Silivren etwas Gutes ein. Am Ende der Stunde meinten beide, Silivren sei ein Naturtalent.

Den Reitunterricht konnte Silivren kaum abwarten. Sie war voller Vorfreude. Daraus resultierte, dass sie viel zu früh den Stall betrat und sich die Pferde ansah.

„Adiuvo würde euch bestimmt gerne tragen", erklang eine Stimme neben ihr. Silivren fühlte sich ertappt. Darvis stand schon seit geraumer im Stall und sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Er zeigte auf ein reinschwarzes Pferd. „Ich durfte ihn trainieren. Er ist perfekt für euch." Verwundert ging Silivren näher auf das Pferd zu. Es war wunderschön. Als bemerke es ihre Blicke, stand es völlig still. Adiuvo war ein kluges Pferd. „Er ist besonders schön", fand sie.

„Genau wie ihr"  
Silivren warf Darvis einen fragenden Blick zu. Hatte er es ernst gemeint? Darvis schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Ich finde, ihr solltet dies wissen."  
„Danke für das Kompliment" Sie lächelte ihn an. Stille trat zwischen ihnen.

Silivren wandte sich wieder Adiuvo zu. Sie blickte in seine Augen und erkannte eine stumme Aufforderung. Dieses Pferd war etwas ganz Besonderes.  
Sie schloss instinktiv ihre Augen. ‚Ihr seid meine Herrin', fühlte sie mehr die Stimme, als sie sie hörte.

Silivren öffnete überrascht ihre Augen. Darvis stand direkt vor ihr. „Was habt ihr?" Silivren war kurz sprachlos. „Es ist alles in Ordnung", versicherte sie schnell.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange.

Bevor sie überhaupt realisierte, was geschah, fühlte sie Darvis raue Lippen auf ihren.  
Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich... und einseitig. Silivren müsste lügen, wenn sie behauptete, es missfiel ihr. In dem Moment war sie nur viel zu schockiert um dies zu erkennen und handelte nach ihrem Instinkt. Sie erwiderte den Kuss.

Sie war gefangen in einem Wechselbad aus kalter und liebloser Leidenschaft und ebenso gefühllosem Verlangen, doch es störte sie nicht.

Laut schlug die Stalltür zu. Erschrocken fuhren beide auseinander. Silivren war entsetzt. Sie hatte wieder einmal leichtsinnig gehandelt. Sie schalt sich eine Närrin. Sie betete, dass es nicht Equin gewesen war, der sie so gesehen hatte. Irgendetwas in ihr sagte aber, dass es Equin war und zwar ein stinkwütender Equin.

Darvis schien geschockt über seine Handlung zu sein und überschwemmte sie mit Entschuldigungen aller Art. Silivren hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Sollte sie zu Equin gehen und sich entschuldigen?

Dann setzte sich der Stolz in ihr durch.

Wofür? Sie war doch eine _Prinzessin_.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Sie wartete auf die Angestellte der __Buchhandlung._

_„Elizabeth?"_

_Sie drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um. Innerlich wusste sie genau, wem die Stimme __gehörte._

_„Andrew! Schön dich zu __sehen."_

_Andrew lächelte. „Das finde ich auch. Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr __gesehen."_

_„Ja", stimmte Elizabeth __zu._

_„Suchst du hier ein bestimmtes __Buch?"_

_„So etwas Ähnliches, ich habe hier ein Buch bestellt und bin gekommen um es abzuholen", informierte sie ihn. „Was ist mit __dir?"_

_„Ich bin nur wahllos die Regale durchgegangen und habe ein Buch gesucht, das bestimmt war von mir gekauft zu werden", meinte Andrew mit einem ernsten Gesicht und lachenden, grünen __Augen._

_Elizabeth musste __lachen._

_Die Angestellte kam mit einem Buch in der Hand zurück. „Mrs... Rich?" _

_„Nein, Mrs Madison, bitte" _

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs Madison, hier ist ihr _Buch."_

_„Vielen Dank"_

_Sie bezahlte das __Buch._

_Andrew sah sie verwundert an. „Warum Mrs Madison? In der Zeitung stand Mrs John __Rich."_  
_Dabei schwankte seine Stimme __merklich._

_„Da ich ein Einzelkind bin, möchten meine Eltern, dass ich den Familienname solange beibehalte wie möglich", klärte ihn Elizabeth __auf._

_„Hättest du noch Zeit? Wir könnten einen Kaffee trinken gehen", schlug Andrew __vor._

_„Gerne", erwiderte sie __fröhlich._

_Es tat gut, alte Freunde __wieder zu sehen._


	14. Vergebung leicht gemacht

Sinthora: Danke für dein Review! Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich weiß, dass meine Kapiteln immer recht kurz sind, aber ich werde versuchen es zu ändern und mehr Beschreibungen einzubringen.

**Auf der Suche**

Vergebung leicht gemacht

_Drei Tage_ _später_

„Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass Equin sich für den Rest seines Lebens einsperrt. Lord Haran wird auch nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber sein." Silivren war ratlos. Equin hatte sich wie ein verwöhntes Kind benommen und sich in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt. Niemand ließ er ein außer den Dienern, die ihm Essen brachten.

„Ich finde, er hat etwas überreagiert. Lord Haran wird sicherlich auch so denken", beruhigte Amelyn Silivrens Gewissen. „Entweder beruhigt er sich nach einer Weile oder..."  
„Oder du musst zu ihm gehen", beendete Luciana Amelyns Satz. „Vielleicht wartet sein männlicher Stolz, der ein Kratzer bekommen hat, auf deine Entschuldigung."

Silivren überlegte kurz. Die erste Möglichkeit war äußerst anziehend. Doch was konnte sie tun, wenn er sich nach Wochen immer noch weigert herauszukommen? Tief seufzend sank Silivren auf Amelyns weiches Bett zurück. „Er weigert sich ja überhaupt jemanden zu sehen. Demnach müsste ich mich als Dienerin verkleiden."

„Gute Idee!" Luciana sprang begeistert auf. Sie war sofort Feuer und Flamme. „Wer besorgt die Sachen?"

Nach einer ganzen Weile stand Silivren vor Amelyns großem Spiegel und zupfte sich das Dienstmädchenkleid zurecht.

„Du siehst perfekt aus", sagte Amelyn anerkennend. „Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte auch so gut aussehen, wenn ich ein Dienstmädchenkleid anhabe." Amelyn tat gespielt neidisch. „Als ob du es nicht könntest", kommentierte es Luciana kopfschüttelnd.

Schon brachen sie eine Diskussion über den Zaun, wer besser in einem Dienstmädchen passt. Silivren sah sie amüsiert zu. Sie konnten sich wirklich über ein unsinniges Thema streiten. Dann bemerkte sie, dass keine von den beiden noch auf sie achtete und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer hinaus.

Die Gänge waren vom Licht der Mittagssonne erhellt. Alles schien hier so friedlich. Silivren trat in den Gang, wo Equins Gemächer lagen. Ein Dienstmädchen mit einem gefüllten Tablett auf dem Arm wartete auf sie.

Amelyn hatte alles gut durchgeplant.

„Danke", sagte Silivren, als sie das schwere Tablett entgegennahm. Das Dienstmädchen knickste tief und verschwand rasch um die Ecke. Silivren wandte sich der Tür zu. Jetzt kam sie an die Reihe. Sie hatte einige Mühe anzuklopfen, da sie noch das Tablett in den Händen hielt.  
Gewagt balancierte sie das Tablett auf der linken Hand und klopfte mit der rechten an.

„Wer ist da?", ertönte es gedämpft durch die Tür.

„Ich bringe das Mittagessen, Mylord", versuchte Silivren ein Dienstmädchen zu imitieren. Zum Glück hatte sie sich in der Schauspielkunst geübt. „Gut, komm herein."

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür. Mit einer Hand war es gar nicht so einfach.

Das Tablett schwankte leicht. Schnell stützte sie es mit der freigewordenen Hand und huschte ins Zimmer. Die Tür verschloss sie mit einem Fußtritt.

Silivren schloss kurz erleichtert die Augen. Die erste Hürde hatte sie glimpflich bestanden. Sowie sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, empfing sie Dämmerlicht. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte Equin die Vorhänge zugezogen. Nach kurzer Zeit gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse im Raum.

„Stell einfach das Essen auf den Tisch ab." Equins schattenhafte Gestalt lag auf dem Sofa und schien die Decke anzustarren. Er blickte nicht auf, als sie eintrat.

Silivren machte den Tisch ausfindig und entledigte sich befreit ihrer Last.  
„Danke. Du kannst gehen", entließ Equin sie. Unschlüssig, ob sie sich nun zu erkennen geben sollte, blieb sie neben dem Tisch stehen.

„Du darfst jetzt gehen", wiederholte er genervt und setzte sich auf. Silivren atmete tief durch und setzte zu einer Antwort an: „Ich möchte aber nicht gehen." Equins Form hielt in der Bewegung inne.  
„Silivren?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ich wollte mich für meine Aktion vor drei Tagen entschuldigen. Es tut mir wirklich leid." Ihre Stimme hatte einen ehrlichen, reumütigen Klang angenommen. „Es ist in Ordnung", begann er zögerlich nach einer langen Pause. „Ich habe auch überreagiert. Du bist eine _Prinzessin_. Ich hätte nicht glauben sollen..." Er stockte.

„Egal", schob er das Thema schnell beiseite. Equin trat vor ihr.  
„Ich habe viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt in den letzten Tagen. Ich bin dir nicht mehr böse, Silivren. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich von heute an von eurer Liste der Versuchskandidaten gestrichen werde. Ich weiß, dass alles nur ein Spiel war." In seinem Ton schwang soviel Verletztheit mit, die er nicht schaffte vor ihr zu verbergen, dass Silivren den Drang dazu verspürte, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Es war kein Spiel", erwiderte sie schnell. Zu schnell?

„Sag mir nicht, dass es für dich so ernst war wie für mich. Ich glaube es dir nicht."  
Nun klang Equin ungehalten. „Lüg mir nicht ins Gesicht, Silivren."

Sie war verzweifelt. Innerlich resigniert, griff sie zur letzten Methode. „Nein, es ist die Wahrheit. Bitte glaube mir!"  
Er drehte sich abrupt um und wollte gehen, sie nicht sehen. „Equin!"

Silivren hielt ihn am Arm fest. Sie sah ihm in die Augen. „Warum soll ich dir es glauben, Silivren?" Schmerz glaubte sie in seinen Augen zu lesen.  
„Weil ich dich liebe", bekannte sie mit einer ruhigen Stimme. ‚als ein Bruder', fügte Silivren gedanklich hinzu, sprach es aber nicht aus.

Etwas blitzte in Equins Augen auf. Equin brauchte einen kurzen Moment um das Gesprochene zu verarbeiten.  
Dann zog er sie in eine feste Umarmung und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Der Kuss war hart und voller Leidenschaft.  
Atemlos lösten sie sich. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Equin ihr zu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_„Elizabeth, ich bitte dich, höre auf, dich mit diesem Andrew zu __treffen."_

_Sie hatte Mühe nicht frustriert aufzuschreien. Sie hasste es, dass John so unglaublich eifersüchtig war. Er hatte keinen Grund dazu. Schließlich hatte sie ihn __geheiratet._

_„John, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Wir sind nur Freunde, wirklich", versicherte sie ihn schon zum hunder__t__sten oder tausendsten __Mal._ _Leider sah John, wie immer, wenig überzeugt aus. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du bist lieber in seiner Gegenwart als in meiner." Warum musste er nur so verletzt __klingen?_

_Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Es stimmt nicht. Ich liebe dich __doch."_ _Innerlich betete sie, dass Gott ihr das nicht übel nehmen möge. Andererseits war es keine richtige Lüge. Sie hatte einfach etwas __verschwiegen._ _Diesmal schien John zufrieden zu sein. Er küsste sie __innig._

_„Ich glaube dir. Ich liebe __dich."_ _Irgendwie fühlte sie sich schuldig, doch... John war nun glücklich, oder?_


	15. Der Sinneswandel

Faye-Grace: Danke für deine Review! Ich freue mich riesig, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel:

**Auf der Suche**

Der Sinneswandel

_Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins __Schloss._

_Johns Arbeitstelefon klingelte. Atemlos rannte sie die __Treppen__ hinauf in Johns __Arbeitszimmer._ _Sie kam zu spät. Der Anrufbeantworter hatte sich schon __eingeschaltet._

_Elizabeth wollte aus dem Zimmer hinausgehen, als eine Stelle der Nachricht ihre Aufmerksamkeit __erregte._

_„Guten Tag, Mr Rich Junior, ich habe den Auftrag, den sie mir gegeben haben, ausgeführt. Mr Wiles wird hierzulande keinen Praktikumplatz als Arzt in der Ausbildung erhalten. Ich hoffe, sie sind mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden. Ich stehe ihnen stets zu Diensten.", klang es aus dem __Anrufbeantworter._

_Sie erstarrte. Was hatte John getan? Unmöglich. Er war nicht so, oder doch? Hatte sie sich derart in ihm __getäuscht?_  
_Elizabeth schloss die Augen. Sie musste mit Andrew __sprechen._

---------------------------  
_  
__Einige Wochen_ _später_

„Ihr seht zauberhaft in diesem Kleid aus, Mylady", versicherte Ria unermüdlich.  
Silivren saß vor ihrer Spiegelkommode. Ria, ihre Zofe, frisierte ihr Haar.  
An diesem Abend waren Lord Haran und seine Kinder zu einem Ball in der Villa eines gewissen Lord Pargemus eingeladen. Lord Haran plante sie auf diesem Ball in die Gesellschaft einzuführen.

Silivren war aufgeregt. Ihre Ausbildung war fast abgeschlossen. Nur musste sie noch eine Abschlussprüfung bestehen, die Lord Haran ihr gestellt hatte. Sie musste den Sohn von Lord Pargemus, Lord Gatwinn, dazu bringen bei Lord Haran um ihre Hand anzuhalten.

Ria war fertig. Silivren schaute sich im Spiegel an. Sie hatte sich ein weinrotes Kleid ausgesucht, das ihr helfen sollte aufzufallen. Passend dazu trug sie silberne Ohrringe mit Kristallen, die das Licht reflektierten.

Es klopfte. Ria ging die Tür öffnen. Silivren hörte, wie sie den Besucher mit „Mylord" begrüßte. Es war soweit.  
Sie stand auf und ging in das Vorzimmer, wo Equin mit gesenktem Kopf auf sie wartete. Er küsste ihre Hand. „Die Kutsche ist angekommen, Mylady." Danach betrachtete er sie sprachlos. „Du siehst wunderschön aus, wie immer."

„Danke, du siehst aber auch gut aus", gab sie das Kompliment zurück. Equin bedankte sich und führte sie aus dem Haus. Den ganzen Weg lang war er schweigsam und schien gedankenverloren. Silivren nutzte die Stille um sich einen Plan auszuhecken, wie sie einen richtig guten Eindruck bei Lord Gatwinn hinterlassen könnte.

Die Fahrt verlief recht ruhig. Lord Haran unterhielt sich mit ihr, während Equin sich zurückhielt. Die anderen _Prinzessinnen_ glänzten durch Abwesenheit. Sie waren zwar eingeladen, wiesen jedoch ab, damit Silivren Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit sein konnte. Silivren wusste, dass die _Prinzessinnen_ immer zusammenhielten.

Lord Pargemus Villa war sehr pompös. Überall sah man Goldverzierungen an den Wänden. Silivren kam dies etwas übertrieben vor. In großem Saal war eine lange Tafel aufgestellt.

Lord Haran stellte Silivren alle seinen Freunden vor. Der Lord des Hauses war ein untersetzter Mann mit rundem Gesicht und fünf Ringe an jeder Hand. Dieser hatte mehr als nur ein gutes Wort für Silivren übrig.

„Ihr habt wirklich eine wertvolle Tochter, Lord Haran. Sie ist ein Schmuckstück." Silivren hatte Mühe nicht das Gesicht bei diesem Wort zu verziehen. Lord Pargemus erinnerte sie unangenehm an Susto.

Nachdem alle Gäste angekommen waren und Platz genommen hatten, fing Lord Pargemus eine Begrüßungsrede an. Er hieß sie alle herzlich willkommen und eröffnete die Tafel. Das Mahl war völlig. Fleisch, merkte Silivren, war anscheinend Lord Pargemus Lieblingsessen.

Das Essen war schnell sättigend und Silivren hatte Zeit die Personen um sich zu beobachten. Die Dame zur Linken von Lord Pargemus, vermutete sie, war die Lady des Hauses.

Sie sah, fand Silivren, etwas unscheinbar aus. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte der Geld liebende Lord des Hauses sie auch nur wegen des Geldes geheiratet.

Sie ließ den Blick zur Rechten des Lords schweifen. Ihr stockte der Atem. Es konnte nicht sein.  
Der junge Herr, der dort saß, war ein Ebenbild des Mannes aus ihrem Traum, Andrew Wiles.  
Er hatte braunes Haar und ... grüne Augen. Er hob seinen Blick und sah ihr kurz in die Augen.

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach dem Weinglas aus. Das Glas zitterte in ihrer Hand. Ihre Hand zitterte. Schnell trank sie ein Schluck Wein und versuchte ihre Haltung zu bewahren.

Wie konnte es sein, dass dieser Herr dem Mann aus ihren Träumen so ähnlich sah? Er konnte nicht Andrew sein. Unmöglich. Ihre Träume waren nicht real. Sie schienen viel zu seltsam dafür. Sie unterschieden sich sosehr von ihrer Umwelt. Es ging einfach nicht.

Zum Glück bemerkte niemand ihre innere Aufgewühltheit, niemand außer Equin. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Silivren?", fragte er besorgt. „Ja", beruhigte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln. Equin nickte nur.

Plötzlich fühlte Silivren Augen auf sich. Sie schaute sich um. Eine liebreizend wirkende, junge Dame in einem rosafarbenen Kleid starrte sie mit einem kalten Blick an.

Equin beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Lady Clythe hat es seit Jahren auf den reichsten Junggesellen der Gesellschaft abgesehen. Leider ist er so unscheinbar, dass sie fünfmal den Raum durchsuchen muss, bevor sie ihn entdeckt. Meistens belagern sie da schon die anderen jungen Herren, sodass sie schlecht an ihn herankommt. Sie hasst dich jetzt bestimmt aufgrund von zwei Tatsachen: erstens siehst du besser aus als sie und zweitens hast du ihr Opfer angesehen."

Silivren schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie schrecklich..." „doch eine Frau sein kann. Ich weiß", beendete er grinsend ihren Satz. Kurz darauf wurde Silivren wieder ernst. „Er ist also Lord Gatwinn."

„Ja, er ist es", antwortete Equin.  
Silivren nickte stumm. ‚Es wird interessant werden', dachte sie. ‚Möge das Spiel beginnen.' Es wurden noch viele andere Gänge serviert, ehe Lord Pargemus den Tanz eröffnete.

Sofort wurde Silivren von vielen jungen Herren, darunter Equin, gefragt. Sie wollte schon Equin den ersten Tanz schenken, als sie Lord Harans Blick folgte und Lord Pargemus und Lord Gatwinn auf sich zukommen sah.

„Mylady", sprach Lord Pargemus sie an, „ich glaube, ihr kennt meinen Sohn, Gatwinn, noch nicht." „Es stimmt, Mylord", bejahte sie und wandte sich an Lord Gatwinn. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, euch kennen zu lernen, Mylord." Damit hielt sie ihm ihre Hand hin. Dieser ergriff die angebotene Hand und küsste sie. „Mylady, mir ist es eine Ehre die schönste Dame Gondors zu treffen." „Ihr schmeichelt mir, Mylord. Doch nicht mir gebührt dieser Titel, sondern der Königin", erwiderte sie um das Geflüster um sich ein Ende zu setzen.

Lord Gatwinn bemerkte sein Fehler, schien das Gesprochene jedoch nicht zu bereuen. Er verbeugte sich vor ihr. „Dürfte ich euch um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte er höflich. „Natürlich" Silivren legte ihre Hand in seine und ließ sich zur Tanzfläche führen.  
Der hasserfüllte Blick einer bestimmten Dame bohrte sich in ihrem Rücken.

Lord Gatwinn war kein leidenschaftlicher Tänzer, dennoch klopfte ihr Herz wie wild, als er mit ihr tanzte. Lag es daran, dass er wie der Mann in ihren Träumen aussah?  
Sie tanzten noch viele Tänze zusammen und Silivren amüsierte sich gut. Sobald sie sich von ihm trennte und mit anderen jungen Herren tanzte, spürte sie ein seltsames Gefühl im Magen. Irgendetwas war anders. Nur was?


	16. Eine Entscheidung

Auf der Suche

XV.Eine Entscheidung

_„Andrew?" Sie saßen in einem Café und Elizabeth hatte Andrew von ihrer Entdeckung erzählt. Nun war Andrew seltsam ruhig._

„_Es stimmt", fing er langsam an, „dass ich noch keinen Praktikum__s__platz bekommen habe, aber ich denke nicht, dass es an deinem Ehemann __liegt."__Sie verstand nicht, warum er John in Schutz nahm. __  
__„Warum sonst haben sie dich nicht __angenommen?"__  
__„Ich war eben zu __schlecht."_

_Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum nimmst du John noch in Schutz? Du weißt ganz genau, dass es sein Verdienst war. Du bist __gut."__Andrew blieb stumm. __  
__„Wir sollten uns nicht mehr sehen, Andrew", schlug sie vor. „Ich werde John zur Rede stellen. Ich denke, solange wir uns nicht mehr treffen, wird er dir nicht länger das Leben schwer __machen."_

_„Nein, das ist genau das, was er damit erreichen will, Liz. Willst du es ihm so einfach machen?" Seine Stimme klang irgendwie __verzweifelt.__  
__„Es ist die beste Möglichkeit", erwiderte sie __bestimmt.__  
__„Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten. Ich werde eben als Kellner arbeiten oder so was. Da kann er es mir nicht verbieten", widersprach __er._

_Elizabeth schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Du willst kellnern gehen? Warum? Damit du ihm beweisen kannst, dass er nicht alles darf? Du weißt, dass es eine unsinnige Idee __ist."__  
__Andrew verlor allmählich die ruhige Fassung. „Es geht mir gar nicht darum, ihm etwas zu beweisen. Ich will dich nur weiterhin sehen, Elizabeth. Das halbe Jahr ohne dich war für mich wie die Hölle auf __Erden."_

_Er schaute sie bittend an. „Es ist mir nicht wichtig, Geld oder Erfolg zu haben. Ich weiß, dass mein Traum niemals Wirklichkeit werden kann, und doch bin ich nicht bereit, meinen Platz als dein Freund __aufzugeben."__  
__Elizabeth fühlte sich so hilflos. Sie konnte ihm nicht __helfen.__  
__„Es gibt keine andere, in Frage kommende Möglichkeit. Akzeptier es, __  
__„Nein!", schrie ihr __Gegenüber._

_Elizabeth erhob sich kopfschüttelnd. Warum musste er so stur __sein?__  
__„Lebewohl" Sie nahm ihren Mantel und legte ihn __um..__  
__Schnellen Schrittes ging sie aus dem Café. Sie sah nicht __zurück._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Silivren erwachte aus ihrem Traum. Ihr war eiskalt.  
Sie wünschte sich Equins warmer Körper neben sich. Doch als sie die Augen schloss und sich das Bild von ihm vorstellte, erschien nicht er vor ihrem inneren Auge, sondern Lord Gatwinn. Silivren seufzte. Seit dem Ball vor drei Tagen sah sie nur noch ihn vor sich, wenn sie die Augen schloss. Es war beängstigend und aufregend zugleich.

Sie hatte weder Amelyn noch Luciana von ihren Erlebnissen erzählt.  
‚Sie werden es bestimmt für Sentimentalitäten halten und mich dafür verurteilen', sagte Silivren sich. Manchmal vermisste sie jemand, der sie und ihre Gefühle verstand, wie Jacite.

„Mylady" Rias Stimme tönte durch die Tür, gepaart mit leichtem Türklopfen. „Darf ich reinkommen?"  
„Ja, natürlich", antwortete sie leicht schmunzelnd. Ria war seit dem Vorfall mit Equin überaus vorsichtig geworden und wagte es nicht mehr unaufgefordert in ihr Zimmer zu kommen.

Ria trat hinein. „Mylady, eben ist ein Bote mit einer Nachricht für euch gekommen. Lord Haran hat ihn empfangen und mich gebeten euch diesen Brief zu übergeben." Sie reichte ihr ein Brief.  
Silivren nahm es an sich und öffnete neugierig das Kuvert. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug mit jedem Wort, das sie las.

Lord Gatwinn lud sie für ein Mittagessen am nächsten Tag zu sich ein und bat um eine Antwort durch denselben Boten. Angenehme Wärme durchströmte sie. Sogleich bat Silivren Ria Papier, Tintenfass und Feder zu holen und schrieb die Antwort auf ihrem Nachttisch. Sie nahm dankend an.  
Silivren gab Ria den soeben geschriebenen Brief und ließ sie es dem auf die Antwort wartenden Boten überreichen.

Nachdem Ria gegangen war, sank sie wieder auf ihr Bett zurück. Sie fühlte sich trunken vor Freude und konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Lord Gatwinn hatte sie eingeladen, nur sie.

_Einige Wochen_ _später_

Equin ging beunruhigt in sein Zimmer auf und ab.

Es störte ihn, dass er Silivren kaum noch sah. Und es störte ihn, dass sie sich mit Lord Gatwinn traf. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was ihn mehr störte.  
Falls er jemals unsicher war über seine Liebe zu ihr, waren diese Zweifel nun völlig weggefegt. Wenn er sie nicht sah und sich sie mit Lord Gatwinn vorstellte, wurde ihm schon übel. Der Gedanke daran, dass der Lord sie küsste oder gar berührte, war unerträglich für ihn.

Wenn er die beiden zusammen sah, wie sie lachten oder miteinander redeten, überwältigte ihn ein Verlangen den Lord Gatwinn kurz und schmerzlos zu erwürgen und den Herr für alle Zeit los zu sein. Ein unlöschbares Feuer brannte in seinem Herzen und machte ihn blind für alles andere.

Eifersucht.

Es hieß Eifersucht konnte einen Menschen sosehr verändern, dass er für seine Umwelt nicht wieder zu erkennen sei. Equin erkannte, dass dies wahr war. Die Diener erzitterten schon vor Angst, wenn sie ihm über den Weg liefen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er überaus schlechte Laune hatte.  
Gestern hatte er sich mit seinem Vater über unwichtige Kleinigkeiten gestritten.

Equin seufzte. Schon seit Wochen war er nicht mehr derselbe. Genauer gesagt, seit Silivren ihn kaum noch beachtete und sich fast täglich mit Lord Gatwinn traf. Manchmal am Abend kam nicht sie zurück, sondern ein Bote, der die Nachricht überbrachte, dass Lord Gatwinn Lady Silivren aufgrund der späten Uhrzeit gebeten habe, in einem der Gästezimmer des Hauses zu nächtigen.

Equin ballte die Fäuste zusammen. Silivren sollte wirklich vorsichtiger werden. Eine Lady von hohem Stand musste einen guten Ruf haben. Solch ein Benehmen erregte ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit und ließ die Gerüchteküche brodeln.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich mit ihr unterhalten, wenn sie von ihrem Treffen mit Lord Gatwinn zurückkam, und ihr dies erklären.


End file.
